12 Grimmauld Place
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry's coming into his powers late. But Dumbledore has sent Lucius Malfoy to take care of things. Xposted by request of Nikita. *complete* HP/LM Slash This has been edited to comply with this site. The original version can be found at my archive.


**12 Grimmauld Place by Keikokin**

**Warning: OOC, Fantasy, MPreg, Cracky, Slash**

**August 24, 2004 – January 19, 2005**

**Fanfiction site edit - 2014**

12 Grimmauld Place was dull, deadly dull. It was so dull that Harry was cleaning to keep himself occupied. He'd been left there after his seventh year to recover. They had indeed vanquished Voldemort with the help of the 'number of well placed spies' Albus Dumbledore had. Harry had asked who the spies were but was only told that he would find out shortly. No big surprise there to be kept in the dark yet again. After cleaning all yesterday Harry had taken to writing. He decided just to write for the heck of it. At least it killed the time.

So he was rather thrilled to see Hedwig arrive with a letter for him. He patted her affectionately and she went up to their room, presumably to rest. Harry opened the letter.

i

Dear Harry,

I assume by now you are wondering why I asked you to stay at the Black residence. It is because of your powers. At sixteen you not only reached the age of consent but the age of magical majority, that is to say you should have your full powers. Unfortunately, though you have proven yourself a capable wizard, this has not yet occurred. Upon looking into your family tree I saw that your paternal side all had this little problem and did not reach their majority until eighteen.

I believe I would also release to you names of some of the spies that the Order employed. I hope you are sitting down dear boy when I tell you that the most prized spy we had was Lucius Malfoy. His son Draco was even being readied to take his place if needed. However, because of recent events, namely the passing of his wife, Lucius has asked of me to find him another worthy task (and a chance to get away from the Manor for a while).

This task, as I see it, is you. He will help you with your powers since he is a very strong wizard in several forms of magic. You should expect him at anytime. And Harry, please do behave.

Albus Dumbledore

/i

Harry let his head hit the table with a soft 'thump'. "UGH," he moaned as he stared into the wood grain of the kitchen table at extreme close-up. "Couldn't let me have a birthday without hell being one of the gifts, could you old man? NO! Congratulations Harry, my boy, on being a prime old freak at the great old age of eighteen," Harry mocked then looked at his watch to see his birthday was still an hour off. He'd gotten into the habit of staying up until midnight to wish himself a nice birthday and since he had nothing better to do didn't see the point in not carrying on the tradition.

"Well might as well get in my last wank," Harry mumbled as he headed upstairs for a bath. "Going to be too turned off for it anymore."

In fact, just the opposite had recently been true. Of course, now, Harry reasoned it was probably a side effect of coming into his powers at long last. He'd noticed all the other boys last year at Hogwarts didn't seem to do anything but get laid or wank off. In retrospect, he laughed at how appalled he was by it all. Getting laid was far down his list; survival had been at the top for years. Women at large had been a dismal failure and he'd noticed of late his growing attraction to men. Not just boys his age but men, real men.

Of course, having his old enemy, Lucius Malfoy, there would probably make him celibate, not even wanting a good wank off. Then there was the added possibility that his brat for a son, Draco, would show up just to top off the summer. This long rant was running through his head as he filled the tub with water. He got in and felt the tension roll off him. Ever since his fourth year, when Harry had gotten to use the bath in the Prefects bathroom, he'd had an added attraction to long steamy baths. Recently, he discovered that wanking underwater was a bit easier on him. He let his mind wander, as frustrated as he was, he had also discovered to his dismay that he'd run out of fantasy material.

Well, he decided with a grin, he'd just have to make up the perfect man. He closed his eyes, what kind of build? Not to muscular, but definitely strong, no weakling but a man with muscles that you could almost feel if you saw it under a shirt. Or muscles that you could feel if you ran your hands over them, okay that was working, Harry thought as he began to stroke himself gently. The eyes? Green, no, brown, no, blue, well maybe a mixture of blue and something else to make it exotic, eyes that changed with a mood. OH yeah, this was working. The smile, this was something that was right up there in Harry's little book of top ten things in a man. Dazzling white teeth and a smile that was hidden to some but came out when it meant something, an ear- to- ear smile that would make your knees melt. YES, oh yes, ok, hands they had to be strong and preferably long and strong. Mmm, oh and the hair, it had to be soft and shiny. Hair you wanted to run your fingers through when they took you in their mouth and …Harry smiled as his relief came at last, mixing into the water. With a smirk and a quick rub down he got out, carefully avoiding his own mess, and emptied the tub. It was rather hot and he was alone so he decided to just sleep with the towel around his waist.

He did some push-ups and chin-ups before he went to bed, as he'd been trying to get in shape, since he was finally eating and away from Privet Drive. He lay there staring at his watch for a bit then started to doze off. At midnight of July 31st, with the moon in his own Sun sign of Leo, Harry Potter came into his powers. He was sound asleep at the time so he didn't notice several things.

First off, he hadn't noticed that someone else had arrived just a few minutes before midnight to make sure he'd be alright when he entered into said powers. Secondly, he didn't hear his door open as said person peered in to see if he was there. Thirdly, he didn't notice that at exactly midnight, at exactly the time his guest, as one Lucius Malfoy opened the door, that he began to glow a shimmering green and purple, nor that he began to levitate off the bed his hair carried on a slight breeze of magic which fluttered the curtains and the slight dusting of hair on his chest. But Lucius did and smiled at the sight, "Happy Birthday Mr. Potter," he whispered leaving a note at the door, and then shut the door going off to find a suitable room.

Chapter Two

Lucius sat downstairs, he was usually an early riser and this was no exception. He'd found he rather enjoyed the solitude of morning. He used his magic to have some tea and waited for the inevitable crash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG," came the cry from Harry's bedroom an hour later. Lucius actually let himself laugh remembering how it was as he woke on his day to find himself several feet off his bed, and then falling to the bed rudely as he realized what was happening. He dabbed at his forehead and muttered a cooling charm on the room. Luckily, he'd dressed for the day in something extremely casual a white tee shirt and drawstring trousers. He wanted to be comfortable to face whatever he needed to do with Harry's first day of powers.

Lucius was rather surprised Dumbledore had given this assignment to him. Perhaps he knew of his wandless magic abilities or the fact that during the war he'd developed a grudging respect for the young man he now heard cursing loudly upstairs. He tilted his head to one side to listen for the door knowing that as Harry did he'd see the note he'd left so as not to shock his host. Yes, there it was. Another string of curses, Lucius smirked. He was not a Veela but did have some blood of it, enough that his senses were rather acute. Definitely acute enough to hear the rather colorful language and low growls headed his way.

Harry was not in a good mood. He slept through his birthday for the first time in years, and he had not received any presents, or even cards. What he had received was a note at his door, which let him know that Lucius had arrived during the night. It was really a bad day already.

He walked down the stairs slowly and stopped dead in his tracks to look in a mirror, which reflected into the kitchen. Harry blinked at what he saw. He walked in disbelief around the corner and into the open doorway of the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Potter and Happy Birthday. I brought you something in honor of the occasion," said Lucius. Or at least Harry thought it was he but he looked, human. The white tee shirt and pants brought out a faint tan and accentuated his blond hair and fair coloring. He looked fantastic.

"Mr. Malfoy? What happened to you? You look so, so …wow." Harry sputtered out still in a state of shock.

Lucius made an odd face somewhere between a smile and a frown and said, "Thank you, I think. I thought I'd be comfortable for today. Do you mind?"

"Um, no," Harry shook his head realizing he was staring at the man and looked at where he was pointing at a rather large object at the end of the table.

Well to be precise it was on the floor, and it was huge going from one side of the room to the other, granted it was a narrow kitchen, but still! Harry looked back in total gob smacked mode now.

"You, you didn't have to do that Mr. Malfoy, really," Harry managed to find just enough air to say.

"Go ahead, every man should have one, at least once," Lucius said mysteriously and Harry could have sworn that the man ducked a smile behind his teacup.

Harry scratched his chest through his black tee shirt. He wiped his now sweating palms on his black jeans and strode over to the enormous gift box trying to figure out what it was.

"You'll never guess, just pull the ribbon at the top," Lucius was actually chuckling.

Harry shook his head and gave the red ribbon a yank. The box fell open its four sides falling outward and the top falling toward him momentarily blocking his view and when he saw what was standing there, he just couldn't help his reaction.

"WHOA! WICKED COOL!"

Harry stared at it with its chrome glistening in the morning sun, the leather gleaming and there were the words that said it all "Harley Davidson." It was all Harry could do to breathe. He looked at Lucius in amazement.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Harry gasped.

Lucius actually smiled and Harry felt his knees go weak and they were pretty weak to begin with. "I believe you already said it. Happy Birthday, I take it you like it?"

"Like it? Like it? Mr. Malfoy, I think I bloody love you!" Harry said looking at it now on all sides.

"Well if you love me, then I think the least you can do is call me Lucius," the blond was laughing, actually laughing.

Harry looked at him smiled and went back to staring at the bike. It was beautiful. A real Harley, wow. Harry had always loved motorcycles probably from the first time he was carried on one by Hagrid. But this one was exceptional. Harry rubbed his face and looked again, yes it was still there. Then it hit him there was no way he could accept a gift this expensive. No way. His world crashed down around his ears and he hung his head.

"I can't possibly accept…" Harry began.

"No, don't even refuse this Harry. I will be very upset and would consider it an insult. Consider a peace offering if you must. I insist you keep it. Go ahead, get on it." Lucius walked over and much to Harry's further surprise he was in bare feet.

"Yeah, okay," Harry beamed and ever so gingerly swung one leg over took the handles and balanced himself on it. He was glad he'd grown and even happier he'd been working out. This was the real deal, an honest to goodness motorcycle.

"It suits you," Lucius said and Harry had the weird feeling the man meant it.

"Um, Mr. Malf…Lucius, I don't know how to ride a motorcycle," Harry realized looking at all the gears on it.

"Part of your training Mr. Potter, all work and no play, eh?" Lucius smirked.

"Harry, please call me Harry. So you know how to ride one of these? It's just, I never pictured you on a hog," Harry remarked.

"Ah, so you do know about Harleys. Yes, Harry I know how to ride one. I used to have one myself. Actually, it is probably tucked away in the Manor garages somewhere. I'll have to look. I wouldn't mind going for a ride again," Lucius looked wistful and Harry felt rather giddy at his next thought.

"Can we go for a ride?" Harry said in a rush. Lucius chuckled. "I thought you would never ask." He waved his hand over his clothes and suddenly had on a pair of black boots and pants. He tied his long hair back and climbed in front of Harry. "Um, we are in my kitchen how do we get outside? Or for that matter how did you get it in…OH, magic, right?"

Chapter 3

Lucius nodded his head and reached around Harry for a helmet. Harry grabbed one too; grateful he'd bought contacts. "Hold on Harry." Lucius kicked the stand off and did a sort of small jump and the bike roared to life. Then he leaned back and grabbed one of Harry's hands, which were clutched to a back bar and put it on his waist. Harry got the idea just before they disapparated from the kitchen in a puff of smoke, leaving tire marks on the box.

It was indeed a magical ride. The bike moved very much like the Ministry cars did. They would be at a queue at a light then suddenly at the head of the line. The bike moved at incredible speeds and Lucius wasn't kidding when he said he knew how to ride. He soared through the streets; gracefully leaning into turns and even went through an obstacle course, which some local kids had put up. Harry held on for dear life. It was without a doubt the coolest thing he'd ever done on his birthday. He was so happy he closed his eyes and leaned into the man in front of him. His long blonde hair was soft and tickled his nose, making him laugh even more. But all good things must come to an end and suddenly they were in the backyard of Grimmauld Place.

Harry took off his helmet beaming with happiness. Lucius took his off and looked back at Harry.

"Well, did you like it?" Lucius asked.

He got his answer when Harry threw his arms around him and hugged him hard. Lucius was a little taken aback. Draco had never hugged him in gratitude for a present. Even when he'd gotten his Porsche, he simply said, 'thank you', took the keys and left. When he'd bought diamond necklaces costing far more than this bike, Narcissa had merely smiled. He'd never been hugged as a thank you. Then he realized Harry was a different breed, one he liked very much and wrapped his arms around the younger man then hugged him back.

Only a few men had ever hugged Harry in his life, Sirius, Remus and Hagrid. So it seemed incredible to be adding Lucius to that list. But it seemed so right. After all, the man had bought him a Harley for his birthday. If he'd been dating a man who gave him a Harley he would have thanked him in bed. He'd come close to actually kissing the man in gratitude but didn't want to be hexed into the next century so decided on hugging him instead. After all it could always be chalked up to spur of the moment. But it was in that frozen moment of time that he realized how good the man felt in his arms. So not wanting to embarrass himself he let the hug end. After all they were British, what would the neighbors say?

Harry got off the bike, followed by Lucius and they brought the helmets in still talking about their wild ride excitedly as they entered the kitchen.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" came a shrill voice causing Harry to immediately shrink back against Lucius who was also shrinking away from the sound.

"Oh, hi Hermione," Harry replied with a groan. He looked back on his guest apologetically.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me! I've been worried sick, no note, no owl, just a huge empty box with tire tracks!" Hermione bellowed her hands fisted on her hips. Ron stood behind her shrugging and Draco sat at the table looking like he wanted to die.

Lucius stepped out from behind Harry and the door. "Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Good morning Draco." The man nodded regally to all not flinching at the stares of incredulity he was getting from everyone as he placed the helmet on a chair and sat down still in his bikers apparel.

"Sorry Hermione I didn't have the chance to clean up. I wasn't expecting company so I didn't leave a note. And the last I knew I didn't put in an advert for a mother!" Harry's voice got rather loud at the last bit. Draco and Ron almost choked hearing Harry talk back to Hermione. Lucius cleared his throat as Hermione fumed.

"Has everyone had some tea?" he asked while magically having some appear at the table.

"Actually, I haven't and I'm starved!" Harry smiled happily turning his back on Hermione who then stormed out of the room.

The four men looked toward the door and all sighed. Lucius sat back and told the others to as well. Suddenly plates appeared in front of all of them and they tucked in. Harry would occasionally look at Lucius and beam with happiness. Draco was wondering what was going on between them and Ron kept looking with fear at the door.

"What's with Granger?" Draco asked as politely as he could.

"Hormones," Ron said in a whimper.

"Better you than me mate," Harry snorted with laughter.

But Lucius had choked on his scone. Draco and Harry looked at him with concern.

"Father, can you breathe?" Draco said suddenly.

Lucius shook his head and Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms around Lucius from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRY?" Ron screamed.

"GET OFF MY FATHER YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Draco yelled.

But Harry made a fist under Lucius' ribcage and gave a quick upward and in thrusting motion, causing a bit of scone to go flying into the sink just as Hermione came in screaming, "WHATS GOING ON?" 

Harry held Lucius up for a moment as he caught his breath. He looked with concern into what he realized were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Then he mentally smacked himself and asked, "Are you all right Lucius? Can you breathe?"

"Yes," Lucius gasped and wrapped his arms around Harry as he recovered from the scare.

Three chins hit the floor as they witnessed Harry and Lucius in an apparent embrace. Lucius pulled away from his second hug from Harry that day and looked into the green eyes of the Gryffindor. "You saved my life Harry. I don't know how to thank you," he gasped.

"After that amazing ride this morning, consider us even," Harry smiled brightly.

The chins remained on the floor as they all took that statement straight to the gutter.

"I've wanted to give you that for a long time Harry," Lucius smiled back.

Three minds were now doing the backstroke through the sewer.

"Well, I guess you were right. Every man should have one at least once," Harry said in return.

Draco sputtered was he hearing right? Harry and his father had sex? Ron was wondering if it was manly to pass out. Was his best friend shagging someone's dad? Hermione just leered at the visions she was going to have in bed tonight.

"Whenever you want to do it again Harry. Just let me know, I'll be ready," Lucius replied.

Draco was close to tears. Ron was swaying and Hermione was drooling.

"Great, I wouldn't want to be kept waiting when I'm all ready to go." Harry chuckled.

That was it. Ron passed out, Draco banged his head repeatedly on the table and Hermione creamed her jeans.

"What's with them?" Harry turned scowling at the three.

Lucius looked over the table where Ron had landed on top of the tire tracks in the present box. He shrugged and with a wave of his hand the box was gone.

"Draco, whatever are you doing?" Lucius asked as he watched his son bang his head over and over again.

"Oh, I have to go," Hermione said and dashed from the room.

"Trying to get a particularly nasty picture out of my head," Draco groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Is it me Lucius, or has the world always been this bizarre and I've only just now come to notice?" Harry asked making another cup of tea.

"Maybe it was the fresh air?" Lucius looked askance at Draco with concern.

"What made you choke?" Harry said turning his full attention on Lucius as he made up his mind he was the last sane person beside himself at the house.

"The statement regarding Miss Granger made me wonder if she was with child," Lucius visibly shuddered.

"By whom?" Draco suddenly seemed very keen on the conversation.

"Ron?" Harry looked over at the red head that was just getting off the floor.

"Not me mate, I've been with Blaise," Ron said casually. Draco keeled over as Harry waved goodbye to him having seen his eyes roll back in his head. "Besides I just meant she gets cranky. I don't think she's preggers."

"Zabini?" Lucius spluttered.

"Um, yeah," Ron blushed right up to the tips of his hair. " I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Wow, what a day, feels like it should be bedtime already," Harry shook his head in disbelief then vanished.

"HARRY!" Ron screamed. Lucius stood up then disapparated.

"Where's dad and Harry?" asked Draco as he came to, "Don't tell me they've gone to shag again!"

Chapter 4

Lucius apparated to Harry's bedroom door, and then pushed the door open. There sat Harry looking shaken staring up at him. "How did I get here Lucius?" The man smiled and kicked the door closed behind him so they could have a private chat. Hermione saw this and squealed with pleasure and ran downstairs to tell the guys.

"Harry, you wished yourself here. So you disapparated without even realizing it." Lucius said gently.

"So this is part of my full powers coming in?" Harry said in a petrified voice. Lucius nodded. "You know I did this once before when my cousin was chasing me as a child. I suddenly found myself on a roof."

"Then this will be one of your powers will-movement." Lucius said carefully in a soothing voice, as Harry looked very shaken.

"Will-movement?" he asked grabbing a pillow to hold onto.

"With the willpower of your mind you can now move to any location you can think of," Lucius said gently putting a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Can I take things with me?' Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, things, people, animals, you have an incredible amount of power Harry," Lucius smiled. Harry nodded looking into the smiling pale eyes and was glad he was sitting down. He had never realized before today how handsome Lucius was. He flushed.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed that you have greater powers than others," Lucius said seeing the blush. Harry didn't bother to correct the man. After all he was just trying to help. Then it clicked in Harry's mind as it swam through the gutter for a brief moment what had happened downstairs.

"OH my gosh, Lucius, do you know what they thought downstairs?" Harry gasped.

"That we're sleeping together, yes, I found it rather amusing to play along," Lucius smirked.

"YOU KNEW?" Harry exclaimed.

"You didn't?' Lucius was surprised and wondered how innocent Harry was.

Then he wondered what made him suddenly think about that, when they were talking about something completely unrelated. Then he realized he found it rather, well, cute. "Well, should we go downstairs and clear this all up or do you want to have some fun with it?"

"Oh, wow, that would be so funny! Let's keep them strung along as long as we can. That is, if you don't mind?" Harry cheered up considerably.

"Why should I mind? I find it rather flattering to still be thought of in such a manner," Lucius smiled at the blush on Harry's face. This was going to be an interesting assignment, he thought. "Well then, before we go back down, bite your lip." Lucius ordered as he ruffled Harry's hair and untucked his tee shirt.

Harry grinned catching on and watched amused as Lucius rubbed his cheeks and let his hair loose and fluffed it a bit. He tried not to gape as he watched the long strong fingers pull easily through the hair. The man was beautiful. He quickly looked down at his shoes and kicked them off. Lucius nodded and changed back into his original clothing of that morning. The blond looked like he'd just been ravished and Harry wanted more than anything to suddenly do exactly that and he stood up suddenly to get away.

"Right, we should go," Lucius smirked wickedly. Harry's eyes suddenly lit up. He took Lucius by the hands and thought about being in the kitchen. Suddenly, they were. "Very good, Harry. Thanks for the ride," Lucius smirked well aware of the three teens gaping at their sudden appearance, their ravaged looks and the innuendo.

Hermione was the first to snap out of it, "Mr. Malfoy, nice look!" she grinned at the man like he was steak tartar on the menu for dinner. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Harry had made much the same comment this morning. And then well, I had to change but then I decided that perhaps I needed to change again." Draco put his head in his hands. Ron's eyes bugged out like Trevor's and Hermione looked like she wanted nothing more than watch Lucius and Harry go at it.

Ron saw her look and said, "Haven't you had enough?"

Hermione went bright red then tried to shake it off and glared daggers at him instead.

"So who is it Granger?" Draco drawled happy for the distraction.

"Um, may I ask why you are all here?" Harry put in not really wanting to know whom the witch was seeing.

"Oh, well Hermione and I brought presents," Ron smiled and pointed to some packages on the counter Harry had not noticed before. They looked at Draco who reached under the table.

"If you're going to be living with my father I thought you might need this," he drawled and pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey. Lucius scowled at him.

"Living together?" Ron gasped and Hermione clapped her hands. Harry was really starting to worry about her. Perhaps she'd been spending too much time reading fan fiction on her computer she'd gotten for graduation. She had been mentioning it off and on in her letters.

"Oh yes, Albus suggested it. He thought Harry might need me around. After all I can teach him so much," Lucius leered at Harry who tried to recover and wink back.

"The Headmaster?" Draco gaped.

"So Hermione who is it, eh?" Ron turned green and turned away from the 'couple', looking instead at the brunette at the end of the table.

"You'll find out soon enough, we're getting married at end of the year," she smiled.

"WHAT?" her former schoolmates chorused as Lucius got a sinking feeling as to whom it was.

"Yes, we wanted to get married this spring but needed to keep it quiet until the end of term so we pushed it until year end," Hermione gushed. Harry, Ron and Draco frowned trying to guess who it was.

Lucius rubbed his temples. There was no way his friend could be so foolish as to get involved with Granger. He hoped he was wrong. Of course, his friend would soon be thinking he was shagging the green-eyed man to his left. Lucius let his eyes wander down his slightly ravaged appearance and wondered what it would be like to have a lover so young. He looked over at Draco to see him looking at him with a smirk. "I know what you've been doing," Draco mouthed so only he could see. Well if Draco was going to tease him maybe it wasn't so far fetched.

"Harry, aren't you going to open your presents?" Hermione asked suddenly snapping Lucius out of it. Lucius sat back watching as Harry opened up a box full of sweets from the Weasley boy then a book from the Granger girl. He thanked them all as well as Draco, and then looked at Lucius with a large smile. Lucius smirked knowing they hadn't even come close to the present Lucius had given them.

"Harry, Happy Birthday," Remus Lupin suddenly appeared.

Lucius was starting to think it would be quieter to stand in Piccadilly Circus. The man said hello politely then went to sit down handing Harry a present then stopped and picked up a motorcycle helmet. "Um, Harry?"

"Oh thanks, nice to see you Moony," Harry said taking the helmet and handed it toward Lucius while smiling brightly. Hermione looked oddly at this but then shrugged it off. Harry opened up a box, which held a collection of old parchment and pictures.

"It's the last remnants of the Marauders. I thought you should have it," Remus smiled.

Harry hung his head and his voice broke as he whispered his thanks. Remus came forward and gave Harry a hug. Lucius scowled then realized he was jealous of this werewolf. Draco saw it and smirked. Hermione saw it and bit her lip in worry. Ron was beaming with a look that said, "so there."

When the hug broke off, Lucius noted with glee it was much shorter than any of the hugs he'd been given, he saw Harry wipe at his eyes and suddenly felt concerned. Then he wondered why he was feeling so many things toward Harry today. He gave himself a mental shake.

Draco rolled his eyes, looked at his Rolex, made his apologies and left the party. Ron and Hermione soon followed leaving Remus, Harry and Lucius. "So what's the game?" Remus smiled at the two.

Chapter 5

"Game?" Harry said trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, right. I've known Lucius half my life and you all of yours really. I know when something is up. What's going on?' Remus growled.

Harry bounced up out of his chair. "Well, to explain let me show you what Lucius gave me this morning as a birthday present and peace offering," Harry explained and dragged Remus out to the backyard where the Harley gleamed in the sun.

"Wow, Harry that is something Sirius would have drooled over," Remus looked over the bike appreciatively.

"Before you say it, I tried to tell him I couldn't accept it," Harry began.

"I rather insisted," Lucius beamed. "After all, I have a lot to amend for, don't I?"

"Oh, so you teased those three about going for a ride, I take it?" Remus chuckled. "When Sirius and I said it we meant it."

"Too much information," Harry covered his ears. Then Remus pulled them away, "Really Harry they're great for it." Lucius roared with laughter and the werewolf grinned at Harry's embarrassment.

"So can I play along?" Remus grinned evilly. "I haven't gotten to play a good prank for a long time." Lucius nodded as did Harry. "Excellent, so why are you here Lucius?"

"Albus wants me to help Harry since he's finally coming into his powers," Lucius replied honestly enjoying the look on Harry's face as he stroked the bike lovingly.

"Did he," Remus made a gesture of one hand rising up in the air as he whistled, coming around to Lucius' side.

"Yes, purple and green really beautiful," Lucius whispered.

"Ah, the heart and third eye, empathy with prophetic abilities, does he know?" Remus whispered back.

"No, I thought we'd talk about it tomorrow. He's had a big day already. He can do will-movement, as well." Lucius said behind his hand.

"You're going to have your hands full. Did I mention he's very stubborn?" Remus said loudly.

"Hey! I was taught by the best," Harry retorted finally walking away from the bike.

"Yes, Sirius and James, the brothers bull headed," Lucius laughed again ever happier he'd taken the assignment. Remus howled and then apologized mumbling about the moon that weekend. Harry threw up his arms and walked inside the house.

Remus turned and looked seriously at Lucius. "I could smell the testosterones flowing off you two. Please Lucius don't hurt him. Make sure he knows when it isn't a joke. That's all I ask," he looked pleadingly in Lucius' eyes then walked into the house.

Lucius stared at the bike. He remembered the hug, the blushes and how Harry had saved his life. Was it a joke or not? He sighed and with a wave transfigured a large leaf into a cover to put over the bike, then went into the house.

Remus had apparently left and Harry was making something for lunch the muggle way. Lucius stood behind him as he got out the pots and pans. "What are you doing Harry? You're a capable wizard."

"But I don't know how to…" Harry started to say but Lucius put up a hand to stop him. He faced the table.

"Think of what you want, say a bottle of Sangria," Lucius waved his hand a bottle appeared on the table. Harry waved his hand and closed his eyes and a platter of spaghetti appeared hovering in mid-air. "Open your eyes and put in on the table," Lucius coaxed. Harry put out his hand and Lucius held his arm from behind and eased it slowly down, "Very good Harry."

Harry turned to look at him,"How come Mrs. Weasley cooks the muggle way?" Lucius looked at him pointedly and Harry surmised he should know this one. "Oh, not enough powers?" Lucius smiled and nodded.

"She once was a stronger witch, but very often when witches have children they pass on part of their powers. After eight children she is lucky to have any at all," Lucius weighed his words carefully knowing Harry liked the family.

"Seven children," Harry replied putting some spaghetti on his plate.

"No, she lost one in the first war. Didn't you know?" Lucius was surprised. "It was a girl."

Harry looked ready to cry. "Is that why she coddles Ginny so much?" Lucius nodded and looked away hoping Harry's empathic abilities wouldn't go out of control so soon.

"Oh man, not someone else," Harry rolled his eyes and Lucius wondered what he was talking about.

"Is this a bad time?" It was the voice of Albus Dumbledore who had suddenly apparated into the doorway. Lucius realized with a start Harry's third eye was kicking in. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and shook his head.

"Would you like some Headmaster?" Harry offered and suddenly there was another place setting as the man sat down.

"Don't mind if I do. I see you've started to show your powers Harry, excellent." The Headmaster was tossing his beard over his shoulder as he tucked in to eat. "Oh, by the way, Harry, Happy Birthday." Harry thanked him and then the man turned toward Lucius who was sipping a glass of wine. "I trust you were here in time Lucius?" the blond nodded.

"In time for what?' Harry asked curiously. "_It has to do with my powers_," Harry's eyes unfocused then he said in an odd voice, "_It has to do with me floating off the bed. There were colors that were all around me_." Then his eyes focused and he shook his head as if to clear it. "Am I right?"

Lucius and Albus looked at each other. Harry's powers were coming in fast and furious. It was a very good thing he was not alone this summer. "Yes, Harry you are. I was hoping to talk to you about this tomorrow but since you've brought it up," Lucius glared at Albus. "I saw you at midnight when your powers came into you. There was green and purple all around you."

"The colors of your charkas that will reveal your hidden talents," Albus offered as he downed a mouthful of pasta.

"So you will have empathic abilities and the gift of Sight," Lucius said in an even tone.

"Oh, okay, but no more secrets, promise?" Harry looked pointedly at Lucius.

"Promise," Lucius replied. Albus looked up and saw the looks between the two men and wondered if there was more to meet the eye in this pairing. He smiled. They finished their meal in peace. Then the Headmaster handed Harry a large leather book with his name engraved on it. It was not only a birthday present, of sorts, but he was told it was a dream journal. Harry was to write all his prophetic dreams down from this point on.

By the end of the afternoon, as the day turned to night the two men were left alone in the house.

"Is there anything else that you wanted for your birthday but didn't receive?" Lucius teased Harry.

"You should save statements like that for in front of others," Harry said back a tad nervously, glad for the wine in his hand.

Lucius swirled the wine in his glass, and looked at Harry. "Should I?" Harry nodded. "You realize this is a dangerous game to be playing with a man like me?"

Chapter 6

"You mean that I could get hurt," Harry said softly not looking up. But he sensed Lucius was looking at him. "Should I be scared?"

"I think Harry you should have some questions answered about me. When you have the time or notion, I'd like you to read this," Lucius pushed a book across the table that was not there a minute ago. Harry looked at the elegant volume and opened it to see elegant writing and dates. It was Lucius' journal.

"This is too personal. You don't have to show me this," Harry looked up into the pale eyes of Lucius.

"Yes, I think I do," Lucius replied and ran one pale, long elegant finger across Harry's palm. "Do you see this Harry? This is your life line." He pointed to his own hand, "This is mine. We are both wizards and have long lives left to lead. A mortals' line would end around here." He pointed to a place still within the palm as opposed to theirs, which curled around and out. "This is your love line Harry. Do you see how strong it is? You will only love truly but once."

Harry looked at Lucius' hand. "Was this your wife?" Lucius nodded a pain clear in his eyes. "And this?" Harry indicated the line again. "You will love again, won't you?" Taking his finger Harry measured out the time amazed he had learned anything in Advanced Divination. "They are very close together. This all happens in your thirties." Seeing the look in Lucius' face of permission he looked at the rest of his hand. "Did you have other children?" Lucius shook his head. "But you will. I imagine she'll be a very good mother." Harry stood up and left the room. He lay in his bed trying to understand it all. But instead fell asleep. And he dreamed.

Harry saw himself alone on his motorcycle watching the sunrise. He was thinking about something very important. But what was it? He dreamed of Lucius and Draco. They were smiling and laughing at something at their feet. Then Lucius bent down and picked up a small child. The child was clearly a Malfoy, the blond hair in evidence. Harry woke up, screamed and fell to the bed with a thud.

"Stupid levitation!" he growled as he appeared downstairs in a heartbeat and blatantly ignoring Lucius' startled look imagined a muggle pen and began to write quickly in the book Dumbledore had given him. When Harry finished he set the pen down happily. He pushed the book at Lucius so he could read it. He did after a minute pause. Then he looked up at Harry.

"Was the child mine or Draco's?" Lucius asked after he read the entry. Harry pointed at Lucius. "Do you recall the time of year it was when you were on your motorcycle or where you were?"

"No just that I really needed to think. It was like an earth shattering decision that had to be made. But it was so real, like the dreams I had about Voldemort," Harry offered in explanation.

"I won't expect to read everything in there Harry. But I appreciate that you let me this time." Lucius smiled.

"Does that motorcycle fly?" Harry asked seeing how dark it was outside.

"Me, blatantly break the restriction of bewitching muggle artifacts law?" Lucius asked feigning innocence. Lucius leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. . "You bet it does,"

"Can we please?" Harry pleaded.

"Two rides in one day? What will Draco think?" Lucius laughed and changed his clothes once more adding a light leather coat. He whipped one up for Harry before tossing him a helmet then the two dashed out the back door like a pair of kids. Harry didn't need to be told what to do this time and with a roar the pair flew into the air. This time it seemed as though the clouds were their roads. The stars were out and the crescent moon was in the sky warning of the full moon yet to come. Harry held on very tightly this time finding just the perfect place to snuggle in and watch the scenery. Hedwig was out hunting and circled them several times hooting at them. The fresh air lulled Harry to sleep and chuckling softly Lucius landed the bike. He had to nudge Harry awake. "Sorry Harry, the ride's over."

As the two walked back in Lucius remembered something he'd almost forgotten. With a smile he got something off the counter and placed it on the table. It was a birthday cake. Lucius scored one more hug for that one, before Harry blew out the candles and they each had a small piece of cake. They went upstairs, Lucius headed toward the bath and Harry bed. "Lucius?" Harry said before he went into his room. "Thank you for everything."

"Happy birthday Harry," Lucius replied and gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek goodnight. Harry smiled and went to bed. And had another dream, one that would not get written in the book.

He was on satin sheets and the mattress seemed to move. His hands were skimming over taut chest muscles and hot needy lips pressed against his own. Strong fingers were holding his hips down and he was running his fingers over excitingly strong arms that were holding a body above him. He felt loved and desired, complete.

Lucius was hearing strange sounds with his acute hearing coming from Harry's room. So after his bath he checked on him. He quietly opened the door hoping not to wake him then lost himself in the vision of Harry at least a meter off the bed bathed in red light and slowly writhing and moaning as if someone was making love to him. Lucius was hard in an instant. Nor could he stop watching.

He closed the door slightly and rubbed himself though his silk pajama bottoms. Biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning he saw Harry wrap his legs around an invisible lover. His head was tossing back and forth then he was arching upwards. Lucius leaned back enjoying himself, all pretenses at lack of interest in the young man gone. His traitorous body told him what he desired even if his mind refused the knowledge. As he watched him finish, he followed. Lucius muttered a cleaning charm then closing the door stumbled to bed falling asleep as only the sated can.

Chapter 7

Harry went downstairs the next morning to a very disturbing sight, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked pointedly as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Father went to the Manor to get something. He'll be back soon enough. I thought I would just wait. But since you're here I think its time we cleared something up Potter." Draco stared at him coldly "Leave my father alone."

"I knew you were being too nice yesterday. Let's have it then. I imagine you have a whole speech worked up," Harry sat down and instantly a cup of tea appeared in his hands.

"I think that says it all doesn't it. You aren't good enough for him Potter. He's only interested because he misses my mother. If he was in his right mind he'd never lay a hand on you. As a matter of fact, I'm willing to bet that was all some sort of sick joke yesterday and he isn't even remotely interested in someone like you," Draco spat the last word.

"Jealous?" Harry said evenly trying to ignore how much Draco's words stung.

"In your dreams, Potter," Draco leered.

The two stood toe-to-toe as Lucius appeared suddenly at the backdoor. "Draco? Harry?"

The young men didn't so much as look his way. "I was just having a little chat here with Potter, Father." Draco said smoothly his eyes flashing angrily.

"Yes, he seems to think you can't handle yourself," Harry glared at Draco as dishes in the cupboard began to shake.

"Mark my words Potter," Draco said slowly and menacingly.

"Or what?" Harry said leaning in towards Draco, his body gone rigid as the whole house started to rattle.

"That's enough you two," Lucius said evenly. But the two didn't separate.

"What's it like Potter, to have that kind of pity?" Draco smirked.

Dishes, cups and pans started to fall out of the cupboards, pictures on the wall started to shake and Draco flew back into the wall hard by the invisible force of Harry's magic, causing the air to expel from his lungs. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lucius looking at him evenly, "Let him go Harry."

Harry took a step away and Draco fell to the floor. He caught his breath and said one word too many, "Freak!" Harry spun on his heel and Draco was thrown from wall to wall like a pinball in a machine until Lucius grabbed him from behind whispered something in his ear, and Harry sank in his arms sound asleep.

"What did you say to him, Draco?" Lucius sat Harry down in a chair in the living room and going back to the kitchen approached his son.

"Me! Father you saw what he did, he attacked me!" Draco yelled in defense.

"Tell me or I will make you tell me. Or did you forget I am here for a reason? You just undid any level of confidence or trust Harry had in me!" Lucius was still approaching quickly.

"I told him to leave you alone!" Draco yelled quickly.

Lucius froze, "You what?" Then it all clicked, the hurt he'd seen in Harry's eyes, the pain that was so raw that it made him lose control of his powers. "Let me tell you something Draco. I will date anyone I see fit, whether it is Harry or…or Miss Granger!"

"He's not worthy of you father," Draco growled standing closer that Lucius would have given him credit for.

Harry woke from the spell Lucius had put on him and heard the fighting in the next room.

"I'm the ex-Deatheater. I've caused more trouble for him over the years than anyone else put together. Don't you think it's more likely that I am not worthy of him?" Lucius growled.

Unseen Harry walked into the front room; glad the portrait of Mrs. Black had been removed, for this surely would have had her screaming.

It was at this point Hermione arrived in the kitchen fireplace to see Harry. She heard the fighting and sat down.

"Oh please, this is just a sick little game! Don't tell me you can actually be interested in Potter! It's absurd, sick and disgusting!" Draco spat.

"You protest too much Draco. Perhaps you fancy him yourself?" Lucius smirked and Harry wondered if he was about to witness patricide.

"Can we please stop this?" Harry asked quietly. The two Malfoys turned to see him standing there.

"Harry, how are you up? You should have been asleep for hours!" Lucius said in amazement that Harry had shrugged off the sleeping spell.

"It doesn't matter," Harry looked at them both. "This is a ridiculous argument since neither one of you is actually interested in me. So please just leave off," Harry turned and walked back into the living room, as he whispered to himself, "who would be," then saw Hermione looking at him with concern.

"Oh Harry," she whispered seeing the pain and tears brimming in his eyes. He shook his head and without another thought was suddenly sitting on the roof, reminiscent of when he had been chased at school. Harry put his arms around his knees and tried to ignore the pain in his heart.

Harry sat there a long time until he heard a ladder hit the side of the roof. He looked with dread to see who had figured him out. Ron's face appeared over the side. The fellow former Gryffindor looked relieved as he waved down at someone, probably Hermione.

He didn't say anything as he sat down, then after a bit said, "Nice view. I remembered that tale you told me and Hermione once and thought you might be up here." Harry didn't say anything. "I suppose I should be hurt you don't fancy me?"

Ron gave Harry a nudge but Harry didn't look up. "Hermione is worried sick about you. She seems to think you fancy one of them." Harry curled into a ball tighter and tighter. "She always was a know-it-all." Harry chuckled. "I don't know Harry a death eater or a ferret."

"You're with Blaise," Harry said softly.

"Yeah, but he never fought with us or anything, just kind of kept to himself. I can forgive him for being in the wrong house. But Harry, how can you stand being with either one of them?" Harry shrugged. "Well, lets see if its," Harry heard Ron gulp, "Ferret boy then we can double date, if I don't kill him." Harry snorted." And if it's …it's …Mr. Malfoy, Dad will want to kill him." Harry closed his eyes and pictured the battle between the Weasley's and Malfoys because of him. It wouldn't matter if Lucius' had been a spy would it?

"Of course, Dad knew he was a spy for a while," Ron said looking at Harry carefully for a reaction. Two green eyes wide with surprise looked at him. "Well, he was in the Ministry and in the Order. Mind you, he just told me yesterday." Harry put his chin back on his knees. "Would it be so bad if it didn't work out with either of them? I mean I'm sure I can match you up with someone." Ron was disturbed to hear what sounded like sniffles coming from Harry's knees.

Chapter 8

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, err, Lucius has been beside himself with worry about where you are and if you are okay and stuff," Ron finished looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye. He sighed as he saw the hope in Harry's face. Well, at least if it was Mr. Malfoy he wouldn't have to double date with the ferret. Plus, if the ferret liked Harry it would put his nose out of joint, right?

"Yes, he is actually. But Hermione assured him that she and I would find you. She is probably down there right now telling him where your secret hiding place is. So you better come down before he gets mad instead, eh?" Ron looked at the ladder. "So I hear you can just pop places and Hermione says that's how you got up here. It's even cooler then apparition, no chance at splinch!" Harry stood up slowly grabbed Ron's arm and they were suddenly in Harry's room. "Wicked!" Ron grinned and they opened the door and went downstairs. Lucius was pacing the front room. Ron patted Harry on the back and left him to face the music as Lucius looked up to see them.

Harry closed his eyes bracing for the dressing down he was sure to get but instead was almost knocked off his feet by the bear hug Lucius gave him. His eyes snapped open and he brought his arms up to hug back rather unsure it was the right thing to do. "I...I'm sorry Lucius, I just needed to think." Harry said softly. Lucius pulled away and stood back a step; as if he was very embarrassed he had just done that.

"I was worried, Harry. Where on earth did you go?" Lucius asked sounding frantic. Harry pointed sheepishly up. "On the roof?" Lucius gasped. Harry nodded. "Well, if you are done thinking, its time you ate. You must be starved." Harry nodded not looking up. He had expected to be yelled at, but Lucius hadn't acted like a teacher or a parent, just …like a friend.

Harry followed Lucius out to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Draco wasn't there and Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. They rolled their eyes toward Lucius who had his back to them as he went around the table to sit and Harry shrugged, sitting on the other side from them.

"Draco left shortly after you did." Lucius said pouring himself a cup of tea.

"So we saw the present Mr. Malfoy got you. WOW!" Ron smiled breaking the tension that had suddenly filled the room. "Can I go with you when you figure out how to ride it?" Ron beamed. Hermione shook her head with a look on her face that said what she thought of that idea. "I got to see his bike, too!"

Harry blinked and looked at Lucius inquiringly. The man smiled and nodded inclining his head toward the window in the back door. Harry looked out to see his bike was still covered up and next to it was a classic Harley complete with dovetail seat. "Whoa." Harry turned back to smile.

"I thought I would teach you how to ride this week. So this way, I can ride too." Lucius said casually but Harry noticed a wicked gleam in his eyes before he started to read a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry wondered what tales Remus would say when he got excited looking at two motorcycles.

"That was a very wicked joke you played on us all Harry," Hermione looked cross. Harry didn't want to talk about this right now and waved a plate of food up. Hermione and Ron dropped their forks causing Lucius to lower his paper and look at them curiously. "H-Harry h-how d-did you do that?" Hermione whispered as Ron shook his head in agreement.

"I thought of what I wanted and waved my hand. Why? Can't you do it too? Lucius showed me how." Harry looked startled at their reactions. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry, then at Lucius who smirked and raised his paper again to go back to reading. They shook their heads at Harry. "Sorry, but why not?"

"You two must be powerful wizards, Harry. I've seen Dumbledore do that sort of thing and I've read about a few others but its not exactly what you call common, now is it?" Hermione whispered.

"You need not whisper Miss Granger. I assure you I have excellent hearing," Lucius chuckled from behind the paper. "And I mean no offense when I say this, but only certain wizards with very strong bloodlines can do it. But Albus and I knew that Harry's magic would exceed standard levels, which is why I am here." Lucius flipped to another page casually.

"But even Sev..."Hermione broke off. Lucius lowered the paper again and raised one eyebrow at her. Hermione had covered her mouth in horror.

"No, not even," Lucius looked at her and Harry and Ron looked on in confusion. What was Hermione about to say? How is it Lucius seemed to understand what was going on with her?

"How do you," Hermione began looking fearfully at Lucius.

"Deduction," Lucius smirked as Harry leaned over to nudge Hermione and gasped.

With a jolt back he closed his eyes. Harry had like a glimpse of dream pass in front of his eyes. A dream of Hermione and Severus Snape kissing, Harry's eyes flew open and his mouth dropped before he started laughing. "You …and ….him?"

"What? You know too?" Ron asked in aggravation as Hermione looked at Harry wildly then to Lucius as if seeking guidance. Lucius looked at Harry then at Hermione having missed the initial touch.

"Did I miss something?" Lucius asked putting his paper aside and looking at Harry.

"Well, I just touched her arm and I saw this movie kind of." Harry shrugged. "How did it start Hermione? No, wait I don't think I want to know." Harry waved her off.

"Show me Harry," Lucius said gently. Harry shrugged again and put a hand out on Lucius' arm this time instead and closed his eyes. He jumped back again and his face turned flaming red as he had seen Lucius watching him as he dreamed last night. His eyes flew open and he stumbled back. But Lucius had seen it too and was also flush.

"WHAT?" Ron roared but Hermione saw the looks between the two and put a hand over his mouth. Harry stumbled back into Ron and inadvertently touched his arm next then jerked back as he had a vision of Ron and Blaise and a rather large double-headed toy.

"EWW! RON!" Harry looked much more shocked about what he'd seen in Ron's mind and had turned his attention away from Lucius and Hermione. Harry found himself back on the roof suddenly.

"Oh, my god. I didn't even know they came that big with two ends!" Harry grimaced. He tried to shake all the visions from his head. Hermione kissing Snape? Lucius watching him have wet dreams? And was he wanking off at the time or had that been his imagination? He put his wand to his temple wishing he could obliviate himself.

"That would not be a good idea," the soft voice of Lucius from beside him. "I'm sorry you saw that Harry. I apologize for watching but you were so …beautiful," Lucius finished quietly blushing slightly. "Well, I would be very careful touching anyone from here on in. I was able to see what you saw because I have that gift as well. Which is why I act so cold and aloof, and these," Lucius held out his hands and Harry made note of the Quidditch type gloves he so often had on his hands.

"Well, I suppose we should be on even ground then," Harry put out his arm and Lucius took off a glove and touched his arm. Harry saw what Lucius saw what was behind that dream. He saw the strong chest and arms and felt the kisses.

Lucius pulled away suddenly with a gulp. "Was that the dream?" Harry nodded feeling hot and bothered all over again. "Was that an old boyfriend?" Lucius said looking over the horizon with sudden interest. But felt a wave of relief as Harry shook his head. Then he saw Harry shudder and grimace. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Severus? Eww!" Harry looked green. Lucius laughed and was glad for the diversion. Harry smiled, put his hands in his pocket and looked down at the roofing tile. "So was Draco still steaming when he left?'

Lucius laughed again. "He was so revolted at the very idea that you thought he liked you he said something along the lines of "better you than me," and "you can have him." Harry bit his lip and suddenly felt the pain and vanished. "Damn," Lucius said before he disapparated.

Chapter 9

Ron and Hermione looked up with a start as the two wizards returned one right after the other. Harry looked upset again and sat down quickly. "So are you two going to be able to visit every day? Should I set up rooms?"

"Well, on the weekend mum would probably let me but for now I'm just working it around my job and chores," Ron replied.

"Yes, and I have to help out at the office," Hermione replied. "Where was it you said you were working Ron?"

"With Fred and George," Ron smirked," Got a whole new line of candy they're working on adult stuff."

"Oh dear," Hermione said as Ron and Harry started to laugh. "Well, I better go." She waved as she ran for the fire.

"Yeah, me too," Ron chuckled then left for the fireplace too.

Harry got up and stretched then reached his hands over the door frame and started doing chin ups on the bar he'd put above it. When he hit ten he tossed off his shirt casually and did some more. "How many Harry, twenty?" Lucius grinned as Harry looked over lost concentration and jumped down. He nodded putting his hands on his thighs, bending over slightly. Smiling Lucius tossed off his black tee and rubbed his hands on his black khakis before he grabbed the bar and began to do repetitions. Harry could barely breathe as he watched the muscles move in Lucius' arms, back and chest. Lucius did forty without breaking a sweat. Then he hopped back down. "There, up for more?" Lucius smirked.

Always up for a challenge, Harry dropped to the ground for twenty pushups. Lucius dropped down next to him and did twenty with claps in between. Harry did ten more with one arm behind his back. Lucius looked impressed at last. Then Harry got out his jump rope and showed Lucius what he could do with that. "So how long have you been working out, Harry?" Lucius looked with delight over the rippling, glistening body before him.

"Since I came here, it killed the boredom." Harry smiled at his own efforts.

"Well, now let us see you apply that to magic," and so began a grueling day where Harry levitated various objects without his wand, worked on his endurance and agility. By the end of the day he was shattered. What really amazed him was that Lucius did everything he did and it seemed to have no effect on him at all. Harry never realized what great shape the man was in. He supposed it was because it was hidden under his robes.

A few days later on Saturday morning, Harry was doing sit ups hanging upside down from a bar as Hermione entered. She began to fan herself immediately. "Wow, Harry you look fantastic!" She had not seen him with his shirt off in years. Hermione was equally staggered to see Lucius walk in with a pair of loose black drawstring pants on covered in sheen of sweat on his very muscular frame. She blushed heavily and looked down at her feet.

"Lucius, do you mind?" Harry asked hopefully for his legs had cramped a bit. Lucius put down his water, took Harry in his arms, pulled him off the bar, righted him and stood with him until his balance came back. Hermione watched as the two just stared into each other's eyes. She wondered if they were about to kiss. Then Lucius suddenly backed away and picked up his water, tossing one casually to Harry. Hermione bit her lip and looked to Harry who was looking slightly downcast and was pulling his blue tee back on.

"No work today, Harry. I'm going for a ride," Lucius said then walked out the back door as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Harry, do you want to talk about it?" Hermione sat down on a couch in the front room. Harry sat down next to her and shrugged. "I saw how you two looked at each other. Do you… I mean… well…it's obvious that you two like each other." Harry sighed and gave a little nod to his head that could have been a 'yes' or a 'no'. "Hasn't anything happened?"

"No. Look Hermione, I appreciate your sisterly concern but I really think it's safe to say nothing will ever happen. He just doesn't see me like that. So there really isn't anything I can do about it. Maybe, when this training ends, I can get over whatever this is," Harry finished lamely. He didn't even know what to call it.

"Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move," Hermione said brightly.

"I'm not about to do that. It would make for a really awkward summer once he refuses me. Draco told him he could have me that he didn't want me and Lucius laughed about it when he told me. Face it; he's practically babysitting me here. I'm telling you he doesn't see me like that," and so Hermione changed the topic and they didn't discuss it for the rest of the day. When she left, Harry went back up to the roof. He blinked at what he saw.

Apparently Blaise and Ron really were a couple because Ron was in Blaise's arms in the backyard. Ron was also being snogged senseless. Harry quickly reappeared inside the house. He looked out the side window of his room and cried.

Lucius put down the papers he'd been looking over since he'd returned and cocked his head. He left the room following the sound. Walking upstairs he was surprised to see Harry in his room where the sound seemed to be coming from him. He walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" Lucius said softly realizing that Harry was crying. Harry shook his head and seemed to be trying to stop but it was just getting worse.

**Chapter 10**

"Harry, you can tell me. What is it?" Lucius turned Harry around and tried to get Harry to look at him but he wouldn't. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled Harry into his

arms and let him cry it out.

"Harry? What's up?" Ron asked standing by the door with Blaise. Harry seemed totally embarrassed by this and spun back toward the window. Lucius looked at Ron and Blaise and shrugged in confusion. Blaise nodded his head toward the hallway. Silently agreeing Lucius left the room, and closed the door on Ron as he entered.

"Do you want to tell me what's been eating at you all week or not?" Ron said flopping on the bed. Harry shook his head. "It's him isn't it?" Harry didn't budge. "Look, I bet if I took you right now into town you could get a dozen dates. Maybe you should just forget about him, eh?"

Harry turned toward Ron. "I saw you and Blaise in the backyard. You are so lucky." Harry flopped down next to Ron on the bed. Ron put a sympathetic arm around his friend.

"Come on, let Blaise and I show you the clubs," Ron grinned cheekily. But Harry shook his head. "Harry, be reasonable, you need to get away from him. You need to forget him. You can do that, can't you?" Harry began to cry again and shook his head. "Why not?"

"I'm in love with him," Harry whispered before he burst into tears. Ron bit his lip and held his friend as he sobbed full of pain and angst. When Harry was cried out, Ron left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He went downstairs to find Lucius and Blaise quietly chatting.

"What's up with Potter?" Blaise asked when Ron entered the room.

"I, uh, promised not to tell," Ron looked really upset. He was biting his lip back and forth and had his hands across his chest. He seemed to be keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Blaise knew the signs. Ron needed to talk to Hermione, pronto. Harry was in trouble. And Blaise suspected he better get Draco.

"Well, we better get going Lucius. Nice to see you again," Blaise put his arms around Ron and they disapparated.

Lucius sat at the table and had a cup of tea while he tried to figure out what was going on. Harry had seemed slightly off all week. But as the week went on he seemed to be getting worse. The only good thing was that Harry was pouring it all into his training. So Lucius worked him harder seeing he seemed interested in it. They hadn't even gone for bike rides. When Lucius brought it up Harry seemed upset again.

"Father?" Draco suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "Blaise said you might need me. What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I found Harry upstairs very upset about something. Then that Weasley boy talked to him and seemed to get very upset too. Blaise took one look at him and seemed to sense something and they suddenly left!" Lucius seemed to be equally upset by the whole thing.

"Why does it even bother you that Potter is having a bit of a cry?" Draco drawled. "Have some fire whiskey, or give him some."

"The fact that Harry is that upset does bother me," Lucius growled.

"Why? Have you become best pals?" Draco sneered.

"Well, I thought that we had at least become friends," Lucius frowned wondering why Harry didn't trust him enough to talk to him about this. They had talked about delicate subjects before and Lucius was able to laugh it off.

"Don't tell me you actually care about Potter?" Draco looked at Lucius with a curious sort of glare.

"Perhaps the fire whiskey is a good idea," Lucius said. "But it's Harry's. Go ask him if he minds."

"Me?" Draco snorted then threw his hands up in the air and went upstairs. Harry was standing at the window staring out of his bedroom window. "Oi, Potter, mind if some of us drink your whiskey?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry shrugged. Draco was not used to being ignored nor did he like it. He stormed over to Harry and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. He'd never seen Harry crying before.

"Potter?" Harry bit his lip and turned away. "Look, Malfoys are not ignored Potter. What the hell is going on? I asked you a question and all you can do is shrug?" Harry looked away still biting his lip with tears shimmering in his eyes. "In all the years of fighting you never cried. You fought the Dark Lord and didn't blink. But a week with my father and you're crying? Maybe **you** **should** come down and have a drink." Harry shook his head. Draco grabbed Harry's chin and turned his head to look at him. "You aren't sick…been getting enough sleep." Then Draco saw it, just pure raw emotion in Harry's eyes. "I don't believe it." Draco fell on the bed very ungracefully. "Well, I can't have this, if it means I'm going to be ignored." Draco stormed downstairs and Harry ran after him in a stone cold panic.

Lucius looked up in surprise to see Draco dragging himself into the room with Harry desperately pulling his arm in the other direction. Draco looked at Harry who then stood and looked panicked. Harry looked at Draco with pure pleading in his eyes then as Draco marched over to Lucius, Harry felt desperate and vanished.

Draco looked at his father and stared into his eyes. "Draco, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Lucius snapped as Draco took his chin and continued to stare in his eyes. Draco prided himself on this one power being able to read every emotion in a person by their eyes. Lucius realizing what he was doing closed his eyes. But it was too late. Draco smirked, sat down and poured himself a drink.

"You had no right," Lucius snarled angrily when he opened his eyes.

"Didn't I? Potter is ignoring me. I had to know why," Draco smiled and sipped his drink. "Just as he deserves to know that you are in love with him." Lucius grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured out a measure and downed it.

"What's it going to cost me?" Lucius snarled waiting for the inevitable blackmail price. After all, Draco was a Malfoy.

"Tell him or I will," Draco drawled refilling his glass. He raised an eyebrow in his father's direction and toasted him.

"Why do you want him to know?" Lucius poured another glass wondering what Draco was up to.

"Because, I'm about to lose my sparing partner, and it's sure as hell not going to be because someone else breaks him. I hurt Potter. That's what I'm good at. He hurts me back. It's the whole basis of our relationship. I can't do that when he's sobbing his heart out. Where's the fun in that? I need him back on his feet and spitting fire. Now that's fun," Draco smirked and finished his drink.

"You are one strange, warped child," Lucius smirked. Draco laughed heartily. "So how long do I have?" Draco's eyes wandered over to the calendar.

"I don't think he'll last. Three days, tops. Yes, by sundown on that day or else I tell him all." Draco's eyes flashed menacingly.

"And what if he doesn't get back on his feet as you say? What if it only upsets him more?" Lucius challenged.

"Well then, I might be so upset I'll have to comfort him won't I?" Draco retorted. "After all there must be something there to get you off the straight bandwagon. You haven't had a man in how long Father? And I'd be willing to wager Potter is a virgin, too."

Lucius stood and almost smacked Draco across the face, when Hermione suddenly appeared looking very concerned. "Excuse me, but where is Harry? Ron said I should talk to him and he's not in his room or on the roof." Lucius felt somewhat vindicated that the witch seemed to be glaring daggers at Draco as she spoke. He quickly looked out the back window. Harry's Harley was gone.

Chapter 11

He turned back to the others, "He's gone."

"But he knows how to operate it, doesn't he?" Hermione asked in a high-pitched wail of concern as she wrung her hands. Lucius shook his head, grabbed his helmet and sprinted from the room. He quickly jumped his own bike into life and shot straight up in the air then took off in the direction he suspected. Lucius opened the bike up to full throttle and after sometime spotted Harry by a lake. He set the bike down for a landing.

"You have to be the fastest learner in history," Lucius smiled at Harry as he looked up.

"I paid attention," Harry said quietly as he tossed rocks into the water. Lucius got off the bike after he parked it and walked over to Harry.

"Well, at least you're talking to me again," Lucius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Granger is waiting for you at the house."

"Did you come here to deliver messages or did Draco tell you?" Harry replied tossing another rock.

"No, he didn't tell me but he did threaten me. A real chip off the old block," Lucius chuckled. "But she is shrieking again. It goes right up my back." The blonde shivered.

Harry chuckled merrily at that and turned to go, wiping his hands on his jeans. Lucius looked at the full moon reflecting off the lake, the stars up in the inky night and decided there might not be a better time. He put a hand to Harry's chest to stop him. "What?" Harry asked perplexed.

Lucius let his eyes meet Harry's. He let his hand ease up from Harry's chest, over his neck and cradled his head. Lucius put his other hand on Harry's hip and pulled him closer with both arms. Harry smiled as he realized what Lucius meant to do and mirrored his hands to Lucius'. The blonde pulled Harry tightly to him as he tilted his head to kiss him. Harry ran his fingers through Lucius' soft hair and moaned at the luxurious feel of it. Lucius reveled in Harry's touch and nibbled at his lips seeking entrance. Harry gasped and arched his back as he opened his mouth and Lucius slid in his tongue tasting Harry for the first time. And the ex-Gryffindor melted into his arms, with slight little sounds escaping his throat. It was those little sounds of pure pleasure that began driving Lucius wild. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to take Harry right there on the grass or even on the back of one of the bikes. But then Draco's comment, that Harry was probably still a virgin came back to him with chilling sobriety. If it were Harry's first time it wouldn't be like this. With reluctance, Lucius broke off the kiss trailing small little kisses down the ex-Gryffindor's throat. When he opened his eyes he noticed they were surrounded by green sparks, Harry's heart chakra was pouring out with emotion

Lucius smiled, took Harry by the hand and led him back to the bikes. They rode side-by-side through the clouds on the way back, occasionally smiling at each other. By the time they landed the bikes in the backyard they were both feeling much better. When they walked through the back door it was to find a rather plastered Draco and Hermione who had evidently become best friends over the bottle of Fire whiskey.

"I found him," Lucius said as he hung up his helmet next to Harry's on the rack they'd installed.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed and threw herself in his arms.

"Whoa, Hermione how much did you have to drink?" Harry winced at the smell.

"Not-not-not as much as blondie didn't, did," She smiled pointing at Draco.

"Blondie?" Lucius laughed at his son who was waving happily at him in recognition.

"Hi Pops!" Draco waved again.

"Pops?" Harry said looking at Lucius whose mouth had just dropped open at the term.

"H-Harry you know what?" Hermione slumped in his arms as she pointed up in the air.

"What?" Harry grinned trying to help her sit again.

"I-I'm been dumped! Yup, stupid greasy git! " Hermione smirked.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said sympathetically putting her in her seat.

"So did you find him, Dad?" Draco swayed on his seat.

"Yes, Draco I did," Lucius said laughing taking the bottle away.

"And did you …um…what was it you were going to do?" Draco asked smiling happily.

"Harry, do you know what?" Hermione challenged. "You are smiling!' She pointed happily at Harry almost jabbing him in the teeth as she did, coming dangerously close to falling off the bench in the process. "Blondie is really, really nice did you know that?"

"Is he now?" Harry giggled merrily behind a hand. He looked at Lucius who looked like he was about to double over in laughter at any moment.

"Yes Pot-po, Harry I am," Draco smiled proudly. "Mu-mud- she's really nice too!"

"Oh, you two are so going to regret this in the morning," Harry said softly and Lucius had to turn away, leaning heavily on Harry so as not to fall over laughing. "I should really look for a sobering potion or something."

"W-wait," Lucius gasped, then turned to the pair. "So you two might as well start dating." Lucius smirked.

"W-what a great idea Dad. What say M- mud- woman?" Draco grinned lopsidedly.

"Why not blondie boy," Hermione smiled and in the process of leaning over to give Draco a kiss passed out in his lap.

"That's n-nice," Draco said before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out on top of her.

Lucius and Harry fell into each other's arms laughing hysterically. Then Harry put an arm up and a camera appeared in it. Lucius fell over onto a bench as Harry took pictures of Hermione in Draco's lap passed out with him on top. When they finally stopped laughing Harry gasped out, "BLACKMAIL!"

Lucius nodded then said, "I'll make a Slytherin out of you yet!" He waved a hand and Draco woke up first.

"What the hell?" he said realizing Hermione was in his lap and pushed her off. "Keep your mitts to yourself Granger!" He stormed out and left the house.

"Where am I?" Hermione woke up in confusion, evidently the victim of more to drink than Draco.

"My house, or at least one of them," Harry thought upon reflection. "You better go home, it's late Hermione."

"Is everything all right then, Harry?" Hermione asked with concern. Harry nodded as Lucius took his hand. Smiling and holding her head, Hermione left. Harry yawned and tried to stifle it, but failed as another one fell out. Lucius smiled and led Harry up the stairs. They stopped outside of Harry's door.

"Would you mind keeping me company tonight?" Lucius purred into Harry's ear.

"Lead the way," Harry replied. Lucius led him down to his own room and closed the door behind them. He waved a hand at Harry and he was instantly clad in his night clothes, then Lucius did the same. Lucius got in the bed, pulled a nervous Harry down and just held him close. Getting the idea, Harry snuggled into his chest and was soon fast asleep. Lucius played with his hair, until he too fell sound asleep.

Lucius had the most incredible dream. He dreamed that Harry was kissing him and caressing his chest almost reverently. Then he felt the tentative swipe of a hot, wet, tongue . A warm, soft set of lips kissed him. They were replaced by teeth nibbling at his skin and a pleading at his ear for more. Lucius prayed he nodded, but then realized he must have as he felt incredible tightness settle around him. With a start, he woke up and ripped off the covers to find Harry waving at him. Lucius curved a hand around Harry's beautiful face and watched him take him for only a moment before he shuddered and screamed to the four winds. Harry licked a trail up to Lucius' ear as the man melted into the mattress. "Good morning Lucius," Harry purred then hopped lightly out of bed and went to take a shower.

"Oh god," Lucius gasped as he wondered what it was going to be like to have such a young lover who had this kind of passionate energy. He smiled and fell back to sleep.

Harry dressed and tip-toed out of the room. He practically skipped downstairs to get something to eat. Harry was halfway though his breakfast when he heard a familiar drawl.

"Potter, where's my Father?" Draco was standing in the doorway.

"Still sleeping," Harry answered with a smirk.

"My father never sleeps this late," Draco put his hands on his slim hips.

"Well, he is today," Harry smiled as he finished off his sausages.

"Isn't he feeling well?" Draco asked with concern.

"Actually I feel wonderful," Lucius said coming up from behind him, clad only in a pair of pajama bottoms. He walked carefully around Draco, took Harry's face in both his hands and kissed him passionately. When he let go, Harry was breathless and blushing.

Draco started laughing. "I don't think I want to know anymore."

"That's probably true blondie," Harry smirked. Draco's jaw dropped, then a dawning realization began to creep over his face. "I've got pictures, so no trouble for your father and I, right, blondie?"

"You wouldn't dare, Potter!" Draco growled.

"It might amaze you what he dares to do," Lucius purred sitting next to Harry and kissing him on the cheek before he tucked in to eat.

"Well, better blackmailed then watch you bawl Potter," Draco teased taking a scone from Harry's plate, and being rewarded with Harry blushing.

Chapter 12

Lucius laughed to himself as he watched the two take their taunting to a new level. He broke out of the reverie as an owl tapped on the kitchen window. Lucius went over to open up the window and the bird swept in. He took the note, read it and left the room to think. He read the letter again.

i

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

It is our pleasure to inform you that because of your switch back to the light, you have been given a second cycle. The International Association of Warlocks congratulates you.

The High Warlock shall visit you tonight to start your time.

/i

Lucius looked around the house at Grimmauld Place nervously. It would not do for the High Warlock. Perhaps Harry would be willing to go to the Manor. Or maybe one of his other homes would do? He tried to school his face then went back out to the kitchen.

"Harry, would you mind if we went to the Manor? I'm expecting company tonight, late tonight and I'd prefer to see them there," Lucius said casually.

"No, I don't mind as long as the press can't find me," Harry replied.

It was a fact, that the press had hounded Harry since the end of the Dark War, partly for his status as a wealthy bachelor and partly for his hero status.

"Who is coming over Father?" Draco asked with interest.

"The High Warlock," Lucius gulped and Draco fell out of his chair.

"The High what?" Harry started to laugh until he saw the very serious expressions on the faces of the Malfoys.

Lucius helped Draco up and nodded his head. Draco gulped and went pale.

"Eh, now, what's going on?" Harry looked between the two. "Isn't Dumbledore a Warlock?"

"It's honorary only. There are very few Warlocks left in the Wizarding world and only among the purest families. And even then it's very rare," Draco said very quietly staring at his father.

"So what's a Warlock?" Harry was starting to worry seeing the looks between the two men.

"Let's go to the Manor. I need a drink," Lucius said dropping all pretence at composure.

Harry nodded and began to lock up the house and fireplace. Then the two Malfoys disapparated while Harry just willed himself there. He actually arrived a few seconds before the Malfoys and tried to take in the opulence of the Manor.

"Like it?" Lucius smiled going quickly over to the bar in the room picking up a beautiful crystal decanter and pouring himself a drink.

"Bit early isn't it?" Harry looked on with concern.

"I bet you'll want one in a minute," Draco said going over to get a drink too. "You are going to tell him aren't you?"

"Maybe it isn't really any of my business," Harry started to hope it wasn't any of his business and he could go back to Grimmauld Place.

He didn't like how pale the two men had become. He'd never seen Lucius or Draco this unhinged; it was giving him the collywobbles.

"He's known you longer you tell him," Lucius said pouring another drink.

"Oh no, you are the one doing, whatever with him," Draco said finishing his drink.

"I think I'll just head home and you can enjoy your Warlock Company, okay?" Harry said looking wide-eyed at them and was just about to blink out when Lucius grabbed his arm.

"Harry, please sit down," Lucius said in a shaky voice. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Pint of stout?" Harry asked nervously. "Is this where you tell me you are a transvestite vampire or something?"

"You wish," Draco said pouring himself another drink. "By the way Potter, that will in no way be strong enough."

Lucius sat next to him and waited for him to drink his pint down which he did very quickly waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Ok so which one of you is this warlock thing?" Harry asked as Lucius handed him another pint.

"Me," Lucius said.

"Oh wait, let me get my camera!" Draco ran to get it. Harry started to chuckle nervously and pounded back the next pint feeling a bit buzzed.

Draco returned with the camera saying the ominous words, "For the family album Potter!"

Lucius took Harry in his arms and held him tightly. "Harry," he whispered into his ear," A Warlock is capable of asexual reproduction in order to maintain the purity of the family line. I can only reproduce during a cycle. You must be on the side of light to have a cycle. I had one cycle and that's how I had Draco. Narcissa could have carried him for me but she didn't want to destroy her figure so we left the country and I had him in Switzerland. You only need a cell of a single parent. But during a cycle a Warlock is highly fertile. I can make you pregnant or be impregnated by you, if the desire exists. If I chose to abstain from all partners I will produce a perfect little clone of myself."

Harry's eyes went wide and he looked over at Draco who gleefully took the picture. He felt himself go weak and was infinitely grateful Lucius was holding him tightly. Harry held on to Lucius tightly as he tried to take it all in. Then Lucius continued, "The High Warlock is coming over to start my cycle, since I had been on the side of darkness for so long. An asexual plant can reproduce through photosynthesis. An asexual warlock can reproduce through the light side of Magic when in cycle."

"H-how l-long?" Harry rasped out into Lucius' ear. He suddenly wondered how long he could keep his hands off the blonde.

"One solar cycle then I'll reproduce on my own," Lucius whispered. Harry tried to remember how long it took the sun to do a complete cycle. Then it hit him, the sun went around the earth in 365 days as it passed through all the zodiac signs. One year to not touch Lucius. "Harry, if you don't want to see me anymore I'll understand." Then Lucius got up quickly and left the room.

Harry shook his head then ran after him. He caught him halfway down the hall. Harry grabbed his arm and spun him around. Lucius seemed surprised he hadn't left. Then Harry kissed him. For the moment, Lucius forgot his troubles and concerns and just let himself melt into the kiss. Harry seemed to be pouring all of his feelings into that kiss and Lucius let it carry him away. Lucius had never been kissed in such a passionate manner and it left no doubt in his mind that he would not be alone. Draco smirked and took another picture. When the kiss ended, Lucius was thrilled by Harry's reaction and spun him around in a circle.

"I don't know the details yet of how we will deal with this, but I'm not leaving you Lucius," Harry smiled evilly. "But I could use another drink."

They walked back to the room they were in before. And Harry felt a weird sense of deja-vu come over him. He recognized the Manor from his dream that had the child in it. That was when he realized also that he made the right decision.

"Earth to Potter?" Harry jerked back when he saw Draco was waving a hand in front of his face. Lucius was looking at him strangely.

"Sorry, I just remember this place from my one dream," Harry said in a soft voice.

Lucius dropped a glass and it rolled underneath a Chippendale. "Your dream about the blonde child Draco and I were playing with?" Harry nodded as he watched a house elf that had suddenly appeared to fetch the glass.

"It might also explain the very important decision I had to make that caused me to just sit on my bike and space about it," Harry recalled.

"Did you dream last night?" Lucius asked curiously handing Harry another pint.

"Well, yeah," Harry blushed, "but that already came true." Lucius squirmed remembering how Harry had woken him.

"Time to go check on things for tonight!' Draco declared and quickly left the room.

"Harry," Lucius whispered in a lusty tone. Harry felt his cock twitch in response to it. Lucius gathered Harry in his arms and suddenly Harry found himself in a bedroom. It was very much a manly room in shades of tan, brown and black. The black satin sheets were the perfect touch. Lucius kissed him so hungrily that Harry forgot to breathe. He gasped when Lucius broke it off to attack his neck in the same manner. A moan escaped Harry's lips as he rolled his neck back to the blond's attention.

Later, Lucius lay Harry back on the bed properly. He ran his fingers lightly over Harry's chest and tight abs admiringly while waiting for him to calm back down. As he waited he took note of every place his fingers touched that made Harry shiver. Eventually, Harry took his hand and kissed it lightly while looking into his eyes.

"Harry, it means more to me than what I can say that you are staying by me." Lucius curled his hand around Harry's and kissed it in return. Harry ran his fingers through the beautiful blonde hair and smiled. He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than with this man. Harry felt secure, respected, wanted and loved for the first time in his life. Lucius smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

Chapter 13

Harry put his shirt back on after they kissed for a bit, and then Lucius showed him around the Manor while Draco had a room prepared for their guest. Lucius chuckled at Harry's reactions to the various rooms that Harry had only seen it's like in the pictures of palaces.

Of course, Harry had houses he had not yet seen. "Lucius, have you seen the Black estates?" Lucius shook his head and looked at him oddly. "You do know I own them all, don't you?"

"What?" Lucius whispered.

"Everything, the holdings and all that, I just live at Grimmauld. Are you any good with that stuff? It gives me a right headache." Harry groaned. "I haven't even seen it all since Sirius passed and the goblins want me to come down to Gringotts to tell them what to do with it all."

"What all?" Lucius seemed to have gone pale. Harry took his wallet out of his back pocket and showed him one of the letters folded up inside. Lucius took it, smoothed it out and read it.

_ Dear Mr. H.J. Potter,_

_We understand that you must be a very busy man but this is the third notice we have sent you since you turned eighteen. At your earliest possible convenience please come to Gringotts bank to discuss the matter of your holdings in the following vaults:_

_42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 400-410 and the matter of your own personal vault not associated with the Black Fortune. _

_As well there is the matter of the upkeep and maintenance of your following estates in:_

_ Geneva, Leningrad, St. Moritz, Alexandria, Montreal, Sicily and Lyon_

_If you want us to deal with this for you please notify us as soon as possible._

_Grinhook_

_Gringotts Wizards Bank_

Lucius looked at Harry, then looked at the paper and began to laugh hysterically. Harry bit his lip. Lucius seemed to have cracked.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled and tried to calm Lucius down while he waited.

Draco apparated to their side, where Lucius had fallen to the floor laughing in hysterics. Lucius handed Draco the paper then read it and passed out cold. This had the effect of making Lucius laugh even harder. Draco seemed the easier to deal with so Harry enervated him with his wand. The blond blinked and stared at Harry in shock.

"What is your father laughing about?" Harry asked with wonder.

"Well, I maybe suggested that you were after his money, once or twice," Draco blushed.

"And you… you…" Lucius gasped out rolling on the floor.

"Harry, you could buy and sell us," Draco was paler than Harry had ever seen him.

"Oh, so if your Dad and I ever get married we'd all be filthy rich, eh?" Harry said without blinking.

Draco nearly passed out again and Lucius stopped laughing. "Married?"

Harry blushed and pointed his wand at Draco to enervate him but Lucius grabbed his arm. He sat up propped his body up on one arm and reached over to kiss Harry. "What was that for?" Harry blushed even more.

"For even entertaining the thought," Lucius smiled and Harry helped him to his feet.

"Well, we did discuss children in an offhand manner," Harry was still blushing. "But we do seem to have our hands full with this one."

"Harry Malfoy?" Draco gasped and nearly keeled over again.

Harry shrugged and shook his head. "Hopeless."

Harry was so occupied trying to deal with Draco he failed to notice the look that Lucius had on his face. The blond was just thinking how happy he'd been in Harry's presence, how he looked forward to everyday because Harry was in it. He'd already grown accustomed to having the handsome man in his life. Lucius smiled as he realized he was in love. Then his eyes went wide as he realized if they did marry how rich they would be and practically passed out cold right next to a wobbly Draco. 

"OH GREAT!" Harry yelled throwing his arms up in the air. "ENERVATE!"

Two blonds seem to come back out of it. "Do not pass out on me guys! I don't know what do to do if the great Warlock shows up! Besides, I don't think I can even find my way around!"

They both nodded as if in shock and taking slow steps began to walk back to the main parlor. Both men kept looking at Harry strangely. "So Lucius, are you going to help me to manage that mess or not?" Harry demanded suddenly.

"Um, yes I'll go down with you in the morning if you'd like," Lucius said trying to focus.

"Good, Draco, I'll tell you when to worry alright?" Harry looked sternly at Draco who nodded in agreement. Half angry, Harry strode off a several steps ahead of the pair so he didn't have to tolerate their stares anymore.

Lucius tilted his head to watch Harry's hips as they moved and his ass hugged by his trousers.

"Draco?" Lucius whispered.

"Mmm?" Draco bit his lip watching the scene was starting to understand why his father was so happy lately.

"Start to worry," Lucius replied while smacking Draco in the arm for watching.

"Right," Draco whispered. "Already there."

"Not so bad really," Lucius whispered.

"What?" Draco replied softly as he rubbed his arm.

"Harry Malfoy," Lucius smirked.

Draco turned to look at his father who still had his head tilted slightly while hissing, "damn."

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Harry yelled over his shoulder then turned and stopped suddenly because there was no answer. Draco was blinking and rubbing his arm while Lucius was rubbing his neck and trying to look innocent.

"Master needs to get ready," said a small house elf at Lucius' knee who had appeared out of nowhere with a luminescent, shimmering fabric laid over his arms.

Lucius nodded and disapparated with the fabric.

"Humph," Harry strode on then turned when he'd reached his starting point and conjured up some food for himself.

"Um, Potter?" Draco asked sitting down next to Harry and stealing an apple off the tray.

"What?" Harry asked eating quickly.

"IfyouarepresentedasFathersmateyou'llhavetogoskyclad," Draco said in rush blushing vividly.

"If I am presented as what? I'll have to what?" Harry looked up from his meal. 

"Matesgoskyclad," Draco blushed.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Harry screamed.

"So can I watch?" Draco grinned happily.

Harry spent the next half hour chasing Draco through the Manor to kill him before Draco gave him the slip.

A small house elf appeared by Harry as he clutched his side angrily.

"Mister Harry, Master Lucius asks to see you in his rooms. The High Warlock will be here shortly." The elf took his hand and he was apparated to Lucius' room where they had been earlier that day. The very memory made Harry randy all over again. Then the elf left and Harry wondered where Lucius was.

"Harry, I need to ask you something," came Lucius' voice from the shadows. "It is strictly up to you if you wish to appear as my mate or not. If you do you'll have to go sky clad to show worthiness to him. You may have a robe like mine at first but that is all."

"Will Draco be there?" Harry asked pointedly toward the shadows.

"Only with our consent, which I have not given," Lucius replied.

"This means a great deal to you doesn't it?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"Fine," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Thank you," Lucius seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "You need to be in the white room in twenty minutes. Then just follow my example."

"Lucius who is the High Warlock?" Harry asked fearfully.

Chapter 14

"Why, I thought I had mentioned it earlier. Harry, the High Warlock is the God Adonis." Lucius laughed softly. "Your face is priceless Harry, did you believe the muggle tales that he was dead? All the gods are immortal."

Harry nodded numbly and went to take a shower quickly. At the appointed time Harry arrived in the white room in the sheer, shimmering translucent robe. Lucius smiled at his appearance and placed a crown of roses on his head. Harry blushed then took in Lucius appearance. He looked like a god himself. His hair gleamed against the shiny fabric.

"Lucius," Harry gasped feeling his cock twitch at the vision before him. The blond smiled and brushed a light kiss over his lips as a wind filled the room. Lucius fell to one knee and bowed his head. Harry followed suit and was grateful Lucius was holding his hand as he was suddenly terrified. Seven years ago he was a mere muggle now he was meeting a god? The wind died down and harp music filled the air.

"Lucius, it is good to see you again," came a melodious voice in front of Harry.

But he kept his head bowed down, as did Lucius.

"You do me a great kindness," Lucius said softly.

"Let me see thy temple," Adonis requested.

Harry saw the robe fall to the ground and Lucius squeezed his hand then stood. But out of the corner of his eye he saw the now nearly naked Lucius stand. The only thing he seemed to have on was a shimmering cloth over his groin and ass. Harry felt himself throb and his blood sing.

"You do the world of men honor," Adonis replied in a melodious voice.

"I have you to thank," Lucius bowed.

"Is this your mate?" Adonis asked.

"It is," Lucius stood proudly and took Harry's hand to help him stand.

"Is he worthy?" Adonis asked next and Harry felt Lucius' hands ease his robe off.

Harry's eyes strayed to Lucius' and he knew his own eyes had clouded with lust for the blond vision.

"You have chosen well Lucius, for this one has not cast his eyes upon me, yet is filled with desire for you," Adonis said looking at Harry's tanned toned ."Come to me to accept your cycle."

Lucius released Harry's hand and stepped forward. Harry resumed his staring at the ground but blushed madly as part of his anatomy took interest.

Adonis chuckled, "You may look upon us now Harry."

Harry looked up and his eyes went wide. Where there were four bare walls they now seemed to be in a garden. Young men played on harps in each ivy-covered corner. A white marble dais and stair was before them. Seated on a throne of solid gold was the God Adonis. Each muscle in his body was chiseled as if from stone. His body was sun drenched and he was completely nude. Everything about his physique was perfect. Dark eyes twinkled with merriment as Harry took in his dark curled hair of the old Grecian styles then his eyes turned to see Lucius the exact opposite. A contrast of light to Adonis' dark features, his golden hair shimmered down his muscular pale back and every inch of him was beautiful. Harry lost sight of everything else but Lucius.

"This is my gift onto you Lucius, my beloved son may it bring you joy," Adonis said and Harry saw a white ball of pure light in Adonis' outstretched hand pass into Lucius' body. Lucius glowed and gasped suddenly looking years younger and stronger in the process. His pale eyes flared suddenly with the light.

"My eternal gratitude to you," Lucius said in a strong clear voice.

Harry was panting with desire. He didn't know if it was the presence of the god, the environment, knowing Lucius' cycle had begun or just Lucius. But Harry knew he had to take Lucius and soon.

"Your mate has eyes only for you Lucius. He needs to take you now. I will take my leave of you."

The wind rose and Harry was on Lucius as it swirled through his very spirit.

"I need to feel you," Harry groaned.

"Take me Harry," Lucius was panting within his arms.

When they finished, a sound like purring thunder echoed around them and they heard Adonis' voice again.

"I am well pleased, the cycle is completed. I give my blessings upon this union."

Harry managed a weak smile, before he fell to the sheepskin twisting slightly at last minute so Lucius collapsed on top of him. They both fell asleep to the pounding of their hearts and the retreating sounds of harps.

The next day Harry tried to wake up but every muscle in his body ached and he would only fall asleep again. Lucius seemed to be in the same state. Harry felt him stir in his arms once in a great while only to collapse again. When they finally recovered they were completely disoriented by the shattering experience. It took all of Harry's will to transport them to Lucius' bedroom where they fell asleep in the waterbed.

Chapter 15

"FATHER! FATHER!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. He was becoming increasingly scared by the fact that neither Harry nor Lucius seemed able to move more than a few centimeters at a time.

"Draco?" Lucius mumbled.

"Stop yelling," Harry groaned.

"Oh thank Merlin! I thought you two were going to die," Draco seemed to be calming down.

"How long?" Lucius moaned.

"You guys have been out of it for two days," Draco hissed. "What happened? Did you get your cycle?"

"Cycle completed," Harry smiled and tried to sit up but sank into the satin sheets again.

"Completed?" Draco looked stunned.

"Shagged out," Lucius managed a weak smirk.

"What? I've been worried sick and you two were just shagged out!" Draco grinned with sudden realization. "Who's having the kid then?"

Harry smiled and Lucius raised his hand. Harry kissed Lucius on the cheek, excused himself and vanished. "Father, are you mad? You're too old for this!" Draco hissed. Lucius smiled and managed to push himself up onto the pillows and Draco gasped. As he had said Lucius did look totally shagged out but he also looked ten years younger.

"Father what happened, you're younger," Draco whispered.

"The cycle comes with the blessings of Adonis," Lucius yawned and stretched and the covers fell away.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT ATTACKED YOU?" Draco yelled. Lucius' body was covered in small bruises and scratches.

"Why Draco I thought it would be obvious. Harry, of course," Lucius sighed happily.

"Harry Potter did that?" Draco felt his jaw drop.

"Yes, well, being around someone getting their cycle can have certain side effects," Lucius was grinning contently.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary, Father." Draco drawled.

"I think he looks wonderful," Harry said suddenly appearing back in the bed. "Your turn."

Lucius nodded and disapparated. Draco and Harry stared at each other neither knowing what to say. The silence grew. "Well, where does this leave us?" Harry said breaking the still.

"I don't know. This is weird. You've shagged my father, Potter. He's pregnant!" Draco began to pace the room. "You will be the parent of my brother!"

"Or sister," Harry offered.

"Only male chromosomes Potter," Draco rolled his eyes. "Didn't they teach you anything in those muggle schools?"

"Actually, I was too busy trying not to get clobbered by my cousin to worry about grades," Harry retorted then flopped back on the pillows smiling. "A son."

"If you hurt my father I will kill you myself Potter," Draco said very coolly and very, very, calmly. It was clearly not a threat but a fact.

Harry nodded with no argument his mind suddenly lost in thought. Should he and Lucius get married? Should they get bonded? How will they explain the child? Maybe they should move? Lucius had Narcissa to explain a child last time.

Draco saw Harry's attention was lost and left the man alone. Harry was still thinking when Lucius appeared dressed, cleaned and looking very happy. He nodded, gave Lucius a kiss and then went to shower and dress not saying a word. But Lucius was starting to learn that when Harry had something on his mind he would do this, and it was best to wait it out.

When Harry came out he had to try to find Lucius. He couldn't get over how big the Manor was compared to Grimmauld Place. So he went back to where he started at yesterday when he saw Lucius reading the paper while eating breakfast. Harry smiled at this ritual of Lucius', it had become comforting somehow to see him doing this every morning.

Harry ate heartily then noticed that Lucius had put his paper down and was just smiling at him.

"Oh sorry, am I eating too fast?" Harry felt suddenly self-conscious.

"No, I was just waiting," Lucius, said mysteriously still smiling at him.

"Waiting?" Harry said his appetite quickly diminishing and being replaced by paranoia.

"I know we probably need to talk," Lucius sat back still smiling.

Harry nodded and sat back with a second cup of tea. "Perhaps you should speak first."

"Yes. But first, Harry I don't regret anything that happened." Lucius looked deeply into Harry's emerald eyes and saw he felt the same. "I could go away, but it isn't necessary. My pregnancy can be explained as being the result of a fertility potion." Lucius wondered if he should say more, but let it go.

Harry set down his teacup and took Lucius' hands in his own. "I want to be by you for every minute. However you want to do this is fine by me."

Lucius stood and led Harry out to the back gardens and sat with him by a fountain. He looked Harry in the eyes and said, "I love you Harry."

Harry fought the urge to cry, "I love you Lucius."

"I'm sorry you didn't get a choice about who carried our child Harry. Are you upset?" Lucius stroked Harry's face with the back of his hand.

"I'm too thrilled to be upset. Is this what you want?" Harry asked with concern.

"It would have been cute to see you pregnant but I enjoyed it last time. I'm sure I will enjoy it even more with you," Lucius leaned over to kiss Harry. "Of course, if we want more we could do it with potions, adoptions or surrogates."

"Ok. But let's concentrate on this one first okay? I have so much to ask I don't know where to begin. But I love you so much, I can't help but worry," Harry replied honestly.

"I'll be fine. Adonis will see to that. But there is something else worrying you isn't there?" Lucius whispered.

"Well, this is all sudden isn't it? When I realized we'd have a child I thought it would take longer and we'd have more time to… to," Harry didn't know how to say what he was feeling. Was he ready to marry Lucius?

"Harry, please talk to me," Lucius pulled Harry into his arms.

"I just thought that we would have a commitment between us first. Here you are already expecting and technically I'm still a virgin. We are still living between two houses. Then, there are my powers! What if I hurt you or the baby? I'm sorry Lucius I know I'm not making any sense at all," Harry muttered angrily.

"For someone so young you are very old-fashioned my love." Lucius smiled and stroked Harry's hair. "Not only am I a strong wizard but this baby will have its own powers to protect itself. We can take care of your virginity at anytime but it would make a bonding or wedding night more special, if you wanted either one of those. As for the houses, between the two of us we actually own several. But I would like us to live together in one house. We could even buy a home together or check the other homes we own and decide which suits us best." Then Lucius eyes went wide. "I promised you we would go to Gringotts today."

Chapter 16

"Oh shit! I forgot about Gringotts!" Harry stood. "Are you sure you are willing to help me with all this?"

Lucius shook his head and stood up. "You need to calm down." He took Harry in his arms and kissed him. He nibbled at Harry's lips and pushed his tongue all around in his lover's mouth passionately and feverishly, then lovingly, gentle and slow. When Lucius felt Harry melt in his arms he slowly broke off the kiss. Harry looked up at Lucius in a daze.

"Ready my love?" Lucius smiled. Harry nodded and the two disapparated hand-in-hand.

They arrived in Gringotts, which seemed to be unusually packed. But Grinhook spotted them immediately his little beady eyes going wide at seeing the two together. Lucius winked at Harry and strode up in his usual cold demeanor to the goblin.

"I am here to represent Mr. Potter in the matter of his estate and holdings. We wish to discuss these matters in private." Lucius said briskly and Harry stood at his side stiffly in imitation.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy, this way sirs," Grinhook waddled off to a back chamber that Harry had never seen personally. The walls were filled with tidy rows of thousands of ledgers each with a name in gold written on the side.

"Potter and Black," Grinhook said importantly raising a long black fingernail in the air.

One ledger appeared at a walnut desk in the center of the room. The goblin waved his finger and green velvet draped moved aside revealing a long, tilted window. The sunlight filled the room and Grinhook hissed and put on a pair of black glasses. Harry wondered what the purpose of opening the drapes had been. He pointed to a bottom line then turned the book for Lucius to see. The blond smirked and inclined his finger for Harry to come forward to see. Harry had never seen so many zeros. He started to count them and gave up guessing it was safe he could never spend it in one lifetime. So with a sigh Harry nodded. The goblin spun the book around and turned several pages of figures before he came to a series of pictures of the Black estates.

Turning the book once more Harry saw the moving pictures which were labeled clearly as to location: Geneva, Leningrad, St. Moritz, Alexandria, Montreal, Sicily and Lyon. He looked up at Lucius as he pointed to the one in St. Moritz and shook his head in disdain. It looked like a tourist trap. Then he did the same for the one in Alexandria, it looked as though it was filled with the sands from all of Egypt. He shivered at the one in Leningrad that looked bitterly cold. The one in Geneva looked beautiful and Harry smiled. He sighed at the views from the one in Sicily. He shrugged at the one in Lyon. And something about the one in Montreal made his skin crawl, he pointed to that one saying clearly for the first time, "This one goes first."

Lucius made travel arrangements to see the one in Geneva, Sicily and Lyon. Harry kept getting chills from the one house in Montreal. He suspected someone died there, and never left.

"This vault will be for Mr. Potter's personal expenses, this for upkeep and this for his estates," Lucius intoned making notes of portions of the fortune to kept in certain vaults.

"We will check on the estates and get back to you as to whether he wishes to keep them."

Grinhook looked at Harry who nodded. "Mr. Potter, I have something else for you sir which you were to be given at your eighteenth birthday." Grinhook handed Harry a letter and a box. Harry nodded then Grinhook left them to finalize the arrangements. Lucius and Harry sat down on a long green velvet couch. Harry gulped and opened the letter.

_My dear son Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then your mother and I didn't survive the first war. By now you have finished with Hogwarts and are coming into your powers. I can only hope that you find someone to love as dearly as I love your mother. When you do find that special someone please hold onto that love with all of your might. For there is nothing more powerful than love, it binds us, surrounds us and makes us complete. Lily and I thought our love was whole until we had you. Share that love son and have children of your own. May they make you as happy as you made us. I will always love you and be proud of you, Harry._

_Your father,_

_James_

Tears fell down Harry's face. He handed the letter to Lucius and walked over to the window holding himself and the pain inside until he could pull himself together. Then he felt Lucius' arms surround him. He looked up to see Lucius crying hard. Harry and Lucius stood for a time just letting the tears fall. Once Harry collected himself he went over to open the box. As he did, the goblin walked back in to discuss details of some arrangements with Lucius. Harry noticed Lucius fall back into his cool demeanor to deal with the banker.

Harry looked back to the box. It was white in color and very plain yet beautiful. It seemed to be carved of a single piece of wood. Harry opened it to see it was lined in white satin. Inside were two matching wedding bands. They were covered in runes and glittered along the sides, which enclosed two doves flying around a single perfect diamond. Harry took one out and the sunlight hit the band sending refracted beams of rainbow light all around the room. The goblin hissed and Lucius said, "What in the name of Merlin?" he turned to look at Harry who was turning the ring in the light, blinding his ability to see it. Lucius finished with the goblin and came quickly over, "Harry, what is it?"

Harry handed the box to Lucius who sat transfixed staring at the other ring. "I think it's my parents' wedding bands." Harry whispered. He smiled and took the ring that was in his hand and slid it onto Lucius' left hand. "I love you Lucius."

Lucius took the other ring placed it onto Harry's ring finger and answered, "I love you Harry." The rings glowed brightly for a moment as they resized then slowly dimmed. Lucius leaned over and kissed Harry, then pulled him into his arms. "Will you marry me?"

Harry's response was interrupted as another goblin appeared; "Sirs are ready to see houses now? I need to be back here by the end of closing." Lucius nodded, kissed Harry on the cheek and whispered, "Think about it." As Lucius pulled Harry to his feet, Harry wondered how he'd be able to think about anything else. Grinhook held out a large walking stick, "Hold please, and first stop Geneva."

It was amusing for Lucius to see the various cities through Harry's perspective. It was clear he was not impressed by Geneva or Lyon and was enraptured with Sicily. The Piazza Pretoria seemed to have won him over. Harry seemed to have affection for the ancient world. The blonde watched as the green eyes flashed with complete interest in a mosaic of a hunting scene much like the one in the Piazza Amerina.

Harry's luxurious country estate had been used for recreation and hunting since the times of the Roman Empire when a Black wizard had decided to make it invisible and unplottable. So they made themselves an inter-continental port key for the estate. Lucius suspected he would no longer find Harry on the roof of Grimmauld Place; rather he would be overlooking the ocean in Italy.

But through it all, what Lucius enjoyed the most were the occasional looks of pure love and adoration radiating his way through those emerald eyes. Lucius had not expected to ask Harry to marry him today, and certainly not in Gringotts of all places. But when Harry slipped the wedding band on his hand he felt overcome. A rarity to be sure, yet as he watched Harry look over the Mediterranean Ocean, the sun glinting off his raven hair, Lucius felt the love in his heart fill him.

Lucius fairly growled when the goblin informed them it was time to go back to the bank. They would make a point of going back to island and quite soon, Lucius decided. When they returned to Gringotts Harry made arrangements to sell off the other properties. However, Lucius convinced him to keep the one in Geneva only because of the country having a long-standing belief in neutrality. As the bank closed they exited into Diagon Alley for something to eat. They ate quietly in a small café when Lucius was hailed by a voice that still sent shivers down Harry back.

Chapter 17

"Good day Lucius, and Mr. Potter, well, well. Albus did mention you two were working together? Something about Mr. Potters lack of control?" Severus Snape sneered at Harry.

"Severus," Lucius said coolly much to Harry's delight. "What brings you out of the Dungeons?" Harry had to fight a snicker rising to his throat.

"I have need to shop for potions ingredients occasionally as you well know, Lucius. What brings you here? A whip perhaps to help Mr. Potter with his control issues?"

Harry felt Lucius' hand on his thigh, so Harry did not rise to the bait. "I assure you if I were to shop for a whip for Mr. Potter it would not be used in the context you think it would." Lucius smirked. Harry grinned wickedly and Severus glared.

"Very amusing Lucius. I imagine you can hardly wait to be rid of this insufferable burden." Severus glared in Harry's direction taunting him. Lucius was holding Harry's leg tightly now.

"As a matter of fact, I was thinking it would be nice of you to leave us alone," Lucius sneered.

Severus' beady eyes flashed angrily, before he stormed off. Lucius looked with concern at Harry only to see to his astonishment that Harry was grinning wickedly.

"Harry?" Lucius asked with caution.

"Wait until he hears about the addition," Harry smiled happily. "Besides you told him to go sod off!"

"I don't appreciate him talking to you in that manner," Lucius growled angrily.

Harry leaned forward across the small table, "Oh, do it again."

"And what precisely do you want me to 'do again'?"

"Growl," Harry sighed.

"Mmm, I think it's time to go," Lucius growled and Harry squirmed in his seat and flared his nostrils his eyes going dark.

Lucius growled again at the look and they quickly paid and left. However, they ran into Severus. Luckily, Lucius saw him coming and they turned a corner.

"I'll deal with him. See you later, my love?" Lucius purred.

"Right, I think I'll go for a ride. I love you," Harry gave Lucius a quick kiss then vanished, reappearing in the backyard at Grimmauld Place. He waved his wand over his clothes changing them into a pair of low-slung black leather trousers, blue tee shirt and leather vest. With a smile he uncovered his Harley, popped in a Led Zeppelin cd and took to the roads. Several men smiled his way but none of them compared to his haughty blond lover. Harry continued to cruise until he left the city limits and started to barrel down country lanes. When it got dark Harry took to the skies and began to look for an interesting place to go. He missed Lucius but knew they needed time apart as much as they needed time together. Harry saw the lake he had visited previously and set the bike down. Lying back on the bike, he let his mind wander, but it always went back to Lucius.

Should he and Lucius get married or just bonded? Did Lucius feel forced to ask him when the rings from his parents surfaced? Should they stay in the area or move? Did Lucius enjoy Sicily? What would people say when they found out Lucius was pregnant with his child? What would Lucius look like pregnant? Did Snape give Lucius a hard time?

Then his mind wondered how Hermione was doing since her break up with the Professor. She had certainly tied one on the other night. Were she and Draco about to become friends? Draco hadn't been too nasty to him of late, were they about to bury the hatchet once and for all? Could he live at the Manor with Draco there? Should Grimmauld Place be remodeled? It was a bit of a dive. Harry nodded to himself at the end of the night with the decisions he'd made. He kicked the bike back into life, took to the air and flew back to Grimmauld Place. When he arrived he covered the bike, unlocked the house and found Hedwig waiting for him with a message attached to her leg.

Harry immediately recognized the writing as belonging to Lucius. Tearing it open, he hoped that everything was well.

My Harry,

I hope you enjoyed your ride and had ample time to think. I wanted to warn you that Severus knows that something is up between us and will undoubtedly start popping in for irregular visits. Personally, I care not if he knows about us or not but I did not wish to go forth with announcing it without your consent.

I will make sure the house elves hold dinner for you in case you return tonight.

Love,

Lucius

Seeing Hedwig was asleep Harry left a window open for her then blinked reappearing at the Manor. He walked down the hall to the main sitting room Lucius favored and stopped in his tracks. Draco was very busy with someone on the couch. All Harry could see was Draco's bare back and his writhing motion. Harry slowly backed up and within only a few steps felt hands encircle his waist. He spun to see Lucius smiling at him. Lucius put a finger to his lips and walked Harry to the solarium.

"Harry," Lucius said before kissing Harry so passionately all Harry could do was wrap his hands around Lucius' neck and hold on, as his knees seemed to melt. He felt Lucius hands roaming all over his back and ass. "God you look edible."

Chuckling Lucius licked his lips then said, "I love you in leather."

"Bloody hell, I'll wear it all the time," Harry gasped. Lucius pulled him up and tucked him back into his trousers, "Dinner love?" and slid an arm around Harry's waist before they continued to the Dining room. Harry could barely walk and was grateful for the strong arm at his waist.

"Lucius who is in the sitting room with Draco?" Harry asked suddenly recalling how he'd arrived.

"Trust me love, you don't want to know. I wish I didn't," Lucius groaned.

"With that kind of introduction I have to know now!" Harry laughed.

"Well, to be truthful I'm not sure which one it is today," Lucius pursed his lips trying to guess. "It might be both. I didn't stay."

"Which one?" Harry's eyes went wide.

"I think Draco tends to think of them as 'Forge,' Lucius sneered in disdain.

"NO!" Harry ran back down the hall and skidded to halt at the entranceway only to see two freckled backs and red-hair.

"NO BLOODY SODDING WAY!" Harry screamed, causing two naked Weasley twins, namely Fred and George to topple off Draco. The three tried to share one blanket.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHHAHAH!" Harry laughed hysterically falling onto the floor. "You and hahahhahhahhah! Oh just wait until I tell Ron!" Harry sputtered.

Two red heads popped into Harry's line of vision.

"Oi! Harry, you can't tell Ron!" Fred gasped.

"He'll tell Mum!" George gasped.

"She'll tell Dad!" Fred sputtered.

"What's in it for me?" Harry laughed while Draco hid under the blanket. "Think about it, you can find me down the hall." Harry got up and left laughing all the way.

Lucius sat there looking amused swirling a glass of wine in his elegant hands while sitting at the dining room table.

"I trust you enjoyed tormenting, Draco?" Lucius smirked.

"Actually, the twins are the ones being tormented. I think Draco knows he better be nice to me now," Harry smiled.

"That was really not a very nice thing to do my love," Lucius shook his head.

"But very Slytherin?" Harry smirked evilly. Lucius took Harry's hand where the ring was still on it and kissed it, looking at it meaningfully. Then back at Harry who suddenly felt very bad for what he'd just done. "Damn it Lucius, of all people to give me a conscious."

"Just leave Draco alone about it, alright? He's having a hard enough time adjusting to us," Lucius said gently as their supper appeared. "He doesn't know about today."

"Now I feel like a right heel. I won't say a word or even ask for anything," Harry hung his head.

"You really seemed to enjoy Sicily," Lucius offered.

"I did. It was beautiful!" Harry smiled brightly.

"Was that something that you contemplated during your ride?" Lucius asked looking at Harry over folded hands.

"Among other things, yes," Harry said suddenly serious. "Including your proposal."

"WHAT?" said Fred and George who had suddenly appeared with Draco who looked put out indeed.

Lucius sat back, not pleased by yet another interruption to this subject.

"Bloody hell George do you see…?"

"…Matching rings?"

"Dear brother is our Harry…"

"Married to the father…"

"Of the object of our…"

"…Carnal desires?"

Draco leaned over and looked at the rings but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Draco. I was totally out of place to interrupt you all. I vow never to do it again, nor will I make any mention of it after this moment," Harry said coolly.

"Do you mean that Potter?" Draco looked hopeful. Harry nodded.

"Of course he does," Fred replied

"Speaks nothing but the truth," George added

"Our dear honest Harry does" Fred placed a hand over his heart.

"Always" George mirrored the action. Harry laughed and Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose.

"May I ask where this came from Father?" Draco asked pointedly looking at the ring on his father's hand.

"It was a gift from Harry," Lucius smiled.

"A gift?" Draco asked.

"And a proposal?" George asked.

"Matching bands?" Fred asked.

"They are also having an intimate meal," George pointed.

"As if on a date?" Fred mused.

"And seem to be…" George began.

"Quite used to it…" Fred finished.

"As if they have, …" George said.

"…Done so before"

"Did my father ask you to marry him Potter?" Draco asked seriously. Harry looked at Lucius wondering if they wanted to discuss with anyone else yet since he hadn't answered.

"Why would…" George began.

"…Mr. Malfoy ask Harry to…" Fred intercepted.

"Marry him?" George finished.

"Or is our pure…" Fred looked at Harry in his leathers and snogged, sated appearance.

"Oh yes like the driven snow!" George put a hand to his eyes as if seeing snow in the distance.

"No longer pure?" Fred feigned shock.

"And indeed …" Georges mouth dropped open.

"…In trouble?" Fred gasped.

"Will our Beloved blond god…" George winked at Draco.

"Be a brother?" laughed Fred.

"Please stop that," Lucius groaned. "Gads, Forge indeed!"

"Merlin Potter, are you STILL a virgin?" Draco looked unbelievingly at his appearance.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Lucius and the room fell still. "No, Harry is not in trouble. Yes, we are trying to have dinner together. We have shared meals before. And lastly, I did ask Harry to marry me but he has not answered, nor do we care to comment on our relationship further."

"I think perhaps I should be going. Thank you for dinner Lucius," Harry looked sadly resigned to Lucius' way of thinking then Harry stood up and vanished.

"DAMN!" Lucius yelled and threw down his napkin on the table and skulked away.

"Well, at least …" began Fred.

"Harry's not pregnant," George finished.

"Forge go home," Draco said with a worried voice.

The Weasley twins looked at each other, shrugged and with a crack sound disapparated. Harry stood on the balcony of his estate in Sicily. His hands held on to the pale rock that formed the wall of the balcony which overlooked the Mediterranean, and thought of Lucius. Harry was starting to doubt they could have any future together at all.

"This is nice," a familiar drawl came from behind Harry.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry replied without turning around.

"Well, for starters you can answer my fathers' question," Draco said coming over to the wall and standing next to Harry.

"I don't know what to say to him Draco," Harry looked down at the wall where his hands rested.

"You could try 'yes' and go from there," Draco offered.

"If I say 'yes' and it doesn't work out it will only hurt him," Harry sighed.

"You're hurting him now, and yourself. Why do you think it won't work out?" Draco turned to stare at the dark haired man next to him.

"The Weasley's gave me some idea of what we're up against." Harry looked back over the water once again.

"So rather than ruffle some feathers you'll let yourself be miserable and miss out on a happy life and having a family? You make no sense Potter," Draco said without malice.

"He'd be better off without me," Harry felt a tear slip down his face.

"Obviously he doesn't think so or he wouldn't have asked you to marry him. He wouldn't have presented you to Adonis as a mate, nor be carrying your child. You said you loved him but can you trust his judgment? Because he picked you Potter. He's been happier than I can ever remember. Yet ever since he asked you to marry him it's gone right down the shitter. Just because no one has ever loved you before doesn't give you the right to push away someone who does," Draco snorted.

"Why are you doing this Malfoy? Why are we even having this conversation? I should think of all people you'd be happiest to see me out of your father's life." Harry snapped.

"Because he's happier with you in his life and so are you. The two of you deserve each other and of all the stubborn people in the world I have the great misfortune of being tied to the two biggest mule heads ever known. Believe it or not, I've come to see what he sees in you. Maybe if you give him a chance he can show you what you have to offer. If you blow this Potter, then you are a bigger idiot than that Lockheart git." Draco walked away leaving Harry to think over his words.

Before he could change his mind again Harry willed himself back to the Manor. He found Lucius thanks to a house elf. Lucius was on an upper floor doing some complex sword moves and burning off steam.

"I'd rather not talk to you with a sword in your hand," Harry said softly from the doorway.

Lucius stopped and brought the sword down from over his head. He was panting slightly and beads of sweat ran down his bare chest into a pair of black drawstring pants. "I didn't expect to see you again tonight," Lucius said in an even clipped tone.

"I'm sorry Lucius, I've been an idiot," Harry replied walking slowly over to Lucius.

"I won't argue the point," Lucius stood straight and tall but held onto the sword.

"I love you, and to me it's the easiest thing in the world. But I don't know why or what you see in me. I've never had anyone love me and well it's difficult to get into my thick head sometimes." Harry rambled on.

"Is there a point to this Harry?" Lucius looked slightly less angry but still put out.

"Yes, my answer is 'yes' if the proposal still stands," Harry looked nervously at Lucius who had raised the sword only to turn swiftly in a practiced move and sink it into a practice dummy near Harry. The former Seeker gulped audibly.

"Well then, all we have to do is to pick a date," Lucius smiled, wrapped Harry in his arms and kissed him easing all of his former fears and doubts.

"You've rushed everything else, why not this too?" Draco chuckled from the doorway.

Lucius turned toward Draco and laughed. Harry blushed then recovered enough to say, "**Thanks Malfoy**."

"Sure you can handle me for the rest of your life and a baby too?" Lucius smiled pulling Harry into his arms knowing he could never stay mad at the young man he loved.

"Don't forget Draco," Harry teased back.

"Your answer Harry?" Lucius smiled back.

"Yes Lucius, oh yes," Harry smiled and knew it would always be true.

57

57


End file.
